The Flaming Wraith
by Elucidator925
Summary: Before Tatsumi entered the capitol, he would discover a Teigu like no other, one containing incredible power. With this power, Tatsumi will shape the world... if the sarcastic entity inhabiting the Teigu would let him.
1. To Chain Hatred

**So yeah. It's been a while. But I'm not giving up yet. I'm doing a full rewrite of this story. Then I'm seeing this through. Summer is soon to begin, and this needs to be done. So let's get on with it. I have also decided to change when Tatsumi arrives in the Capital to at least a day earlier. Plot reasons.**

 **I believe this was the part when I said "Onward to Plot!" but I've changed as a writer. It would be grammatically incorrect for me to use that. Too bad I don't care. Onward to Plot!**

 **Oh, and we're doing it in third person. From a fan suggestion.**

* * *

He phased through the thick brush, thinking as if he had heard him.

"...I feel as though... _he_ has arrived..." The man said. "Perhaps greetings are in order..."

He dropped down off the ledge, watching the brown-haired boy walk by.

"Hmm. He carries himself joyously. I'm surprised that he would be the first," he whispered. The boy walked forward without a care in the world, until seeing an First-Class Earth Dragon erupt from the ground. He grinned upon seeing it, and charged forward with reckless abandon. He effectively sliced the arm off before it tore apart a caravan. Moving with lightning quick speed, he then sliced the body into multiple segments, letting the beast fall to the ground. When the dust cleared, He turned and grinned. The caravan drivers moved forward, but the man had seen enough.

"I am sorry... that the grin you have will become more sinister," The man sighed, disappearing.

He reappeared on top of a mountain, where an Air Manta flew overhead, heading North. He knew who rode it, as the temperature dropped tremendously. While it did, it blocked out the sun above the Capital, almost as if the city was in shadow. Fitting.

"Just as Humans eventually rot away, countries collapse, as well. Even the Imperial Capital, which has prospered for a thousand years, in now a living hell of corruption."

The man stepped forward, looking down to the forest that he was in mere seconds ago. His eyesight, while damaged, allowed him to see the boy he previously watched enter a cave. He gave a chuckle as to how the boy entered the cave.

"Evil spirits take Human form and run amok, claiming everything as their own," he said, gazing back at the Capital.

"Those evils which Heaven cannot judge... They will be dealt with in the darkness."

The man warped away, to places unknown.

"Tatsumi..." he said, picturing the boy's face in his mind. "...Or, shall I say, Wrath... I wish you luck."

* * *

"Sayo? Ieyasu?" Tatsumi stumbled around, believing he heard their voices. "Where are you?" He threw his bag down to run faster.

As he charged through the forest, heading to what he believed to be the origin, he stumbled, and tripped into a cavern.

Tatsumi yelled, as the cave went down for a long way. It seemed to be a bottomless pit. Of course, Tatsumi knew that it was unlikely that it was bottomless. He would no doubt smash into the cave floor, and end his journey there. His one chance was to attempt to slow his descent, and fast; he was beginning to see the floor rise towards him.

With a yell, he plunged his sword into the wall, driving it in only halfway, which slowed his fall, but also snapped his blade in two. He landed hard on his side, holding half a sword and possibly having some broken bones.

"Damn it..." Tatsumi moaned. He was able to roll onto his stomach, in a less painful position, and then crawl to the ledge and lean up. He was stuck, with possibly broken ribs, and no way to get back up. If this was the home of a Danger Beast, he would be easy food.

"Well... I guess that's that. I can yell for help, but if a creature passes by, it could launch into the cave and end me," Tatsumi said. He laughed dryly.

"Ironic that after killing... huff- Danger Beasts, I die... huff- from falling..." He said. Tatsumi was still determined to do something, so he looked around, trying to find something that could help conceal him, or help him up. He looked to the wall, and saw, to his surprise, a metal door. Intrigued, he slowly crawled over to it, doing his best to not be in pain. He reached the door, and, at great pain, turned the knob. After falling shortly after, he gazed around at the room, which appeared to be somewhat library like. Tatsumi had never seen so many books concentrated in one place, as the printing press was only recently developed in the Capital.

He continued to crawl, making his way to a nearby chair, and pulling himself unto it. He leaned unto the desk, and read the book that was splayed open.

 _Log 37B. I've done it. I was able to develop a miracle cure, mending bones in mere minutes. Labeled C73, I am going into hiding until I can refine hundreds more to give to those in need. Thus far, I have established 3 base camps, with this current one only having one, but others having-_

Tatsumi, being moronic, instantly stood up, before growling in pain and falling down. After reading that, he thought he had found a way out of his problem. He crawled to the shelf and, with great effort, stood and grabbed out a chalice labeled C73. After taking only a small sip, he decided to drink it all. It wouldn't hurt him.

Tatsumi fell and writhed in agony. It was as if his flesh was being consumed by a corrosive acid. Upon further inspection, he saw that his very skin was splitting, in lines, as if he was struck by lightning. They stretched from his legs and arms all the way up to his neck. Two perfectly line up on his face.

From these crevices, blood did not spew forth. What did was something that would have interested Tatsumi, if he wasn't screaming from pain.

From the cracks, fire spewed forth, and enveloped his entire body.

Tatsumi was to be cooked alive.

 _Wrath._

* * *

The one who rode the Air-Manta, the one the Man saw, experienced an incredible increase in temperature. A quick glance back showed something that surprised her. A perfect spire of flame rose from the ground to the Heavens. She tapped the beast with her heel, digging it into its flesh, causing the beast the fly downwards. A clearing could not be found, so one was made, creating a slick, icy plain. The source came from the earth itself.

What frightened- no, perhaps that would be the wrong word. What _excited_ her was that the fire ended, retreating back into a cave. At the bottom was a figure that was enveloped in flame. Curious, she jumped to the base of the cave, landing gracefully. She gazed at the creature, which took a human like form.

 _Could it be some exotic Danger Beast? I only know of something with these qualities, the fabled Epsilon-Class Beast, but those are mere stories._

She cocked her head to the side.

 _Which begs the question, what is it? Human, perhaps? It wouldn't make sense if the person was actually on fire, and the only Teigu similar would be Rubicante, but it burns absolutely. Not a Shingu, they were less powerful... What an enigma._

She was about to advance before the creature vanished in a black flare.

Most wouldn't be able to see, but a person had appeared for nanoseconds, and warped away in a black flash with the creature in tow.

 _Hmm... it seems that is valuable to someone. No matter. If it becomes important, I need merely deal with it upon my return. I have a rebellion to quell._

And with that, the Woman jumped up and landed perfectly on the Air-Manta that was attempting to flee.

"Who said you would be back in control?" She said sickeningly. "You are under **_my_** control."

What she had seen defied explanation, but one thing stood out to her.

It was if that creature was the manifestation of the world's fury, its Wrath.

* * *

Tatsumi jolted upwards, his head smacking someone's hand.

"Easy. You have no broken ribs, but you still are pretty bruised up," A man said.

"Jeez. I thought that medicine was supposed to help. All it did was make me pass out," Tatsumi groaned, causing a sharp intake of breath from the Man.

"Do you not remember anything from afterwards?" He asked. Tatsumi shook his head no.

"...That is unfortunate."

"Hey, may I ask what your name is?" Tatsumi asked. The man paused, almost as if he was debating what to say.

"Kitama," he replied after a long silence.

"'To come to the void'?" Tatsumi asked. Kitama shrugged.

"If you wish to interpret it that way, feel free," He grunted. "Now, I applied some local painkillers to the affected area, so you should be fine to go. You may feel a bit stiff tomorrow, but other than that you're fine."

"Hey, hang on. How did you find me?" Tatsumi asked.

"Well, I heard a yell, and I followed it to the large hole in the ground. I put two and two together and, being an experienced climber, got you out."

"Oh, well- Thank you!" Tatsumi grinned.

"Alright, you go on ahead Tatsumi, you were going to the Capital or something, right? You were close to the path, so I assumed."

"Yeah, I better get back on track." Tatsumi stood up, being in little-to-no pain, and continued onward.

"Thank's Kitama!"

"Wait. If I were you, I'd wear this."

Kitama passed Tatsumi a blood-red wig and a mask with four prongs.

"Uh... why?"

"Conceal you identity. If people in the capital think you are a naive idiot, they'll trace you back to you village and take everything you own. Just, for your sake, do it."

"Alright..." Tatsumi was weirded out, but nonetheless put the things on, which seemed to please Kitama greatly. "Well, thank you for healing me and giving me... this... stuff. But, I must go. Take care!"

"Good luck, Tatsumi. Be wary..." Kitama faded off as Tatsumi cleaved through the brush.

"Hang on..." Tatsumi said. "I never said what my name was..."

After that revelation, Tatsumi's hand began to shake. Looking at it, he saw a symbol form on it. It was blood red, and was somewhat like a circle with three sharp lines coming from it, with a gap in between. The symbol looked familiar, but also looked- Powerful, as if a mere symbol could be described as such. It radiated Might.

"Huh. Wonder if it's a side effect from the pain-killers?" Tatsumi looked it over quizzically. "Oh well. I'll just cover it with a glove, keep my hands from getting scratched through here.

That was the point when Tatsumi realized the clothes he was wearing weren't his. They were black with blood red lines in strange patterns, running down the cloak. The inner outfit was a blood red shirt, and he wore pants with the texture of Denim, but with the same pattern as the cloak.

"O-kay then..." Tatsumi was baffled at what was going on. Now, instead of having his normal clothes, he was wearing something exotic, that was sure to get him noticed. Then he remembered the wig and the mask Kitama gave him, which at first seemed weird, but he now realized matched with the outfit perfectly.

He was also MUCH closer to the Capital than he previously realized.

"Hey, I might have beaten Sayo and Ieyasu here!" He shouted in victory. He'd made days worth of progress after being... immobilized...

"You know, I'm going to stop questioning things," He sighed. He reached for his sword, only to realize that his old one had broke, and been replaced by one that boasted a longer blade, and fit right in with the color scheme.

 _Jeez, can someone spell OCD?_

 _ **Yeah, it's O-C-D. Like you said.**_

Tatsumi was weirded out by his mind answering itself, which normally didn't happen, but was too excited about being by the Capital.

He continued onwards to the gate.

* * *

With his unique appearance, he made more than a few heads turn. Strangely enough, he wasn't nervous. It was a complete shift in personality from how he would have reacted had the same thing happened when he wasn't wearing the outfit. He was extravagant, almost as if he was an actor onstage. He managed to get the attention of a girl who had a similar fashion sense, but at the far end of the spectrum. She was dressed in all pink, from her hair, to her shoes. _Her eyes were even pink._

"Damn, that's actually kinda cool," He muttered. The girl began to walk up to him, looking like a pissed off Sayo. Experience had showed that what would follow would be bad.

"You!" She shouted, in a loud voice.

"What?" Tatsumi responded, imitating confusion. She pulled him aside and started berating him.

"Do you have any idea how much attraction you are getting? You'll probably get killed because some thief thinks you look ridiculous! You're new in town so I'll tell you: You wearing that only makes you stand out! You country bumpkins don't know anything do you? Stop being moronic and dress normally, you fool!" She continued to yell and say rude things, insulting him under the guise of "helping".

Tatsumi placed his hand to his chin, coming up with a snarky remark.

"That makes sense, I guess..." He said.

"See! I'm always righ-"

"But, if that is true..." He leaned forward so his face was inches away from hers.

"Then why are you dressed up like cotton candy at the fair?"

 _DAMN IT._

 ** _This was worth it._**

The girl began to sputter, her face going red as she tried to come up with some kind of retort. With that said, she was also completely unprepared for the whiplash effect that took place. Tatsumi assumed she thought he was a simple country boy who wanted to show off, and he was right. The comment was equivalent to a slap in the face.

Tatsumi began to walk away, but asked what her name was.

He was told it was Mine, but could barely remember it after the malice filled words that came after.

"I hope you die!" She ended, her face full of fury.

Tatsumi whirled around.

"I thought you didn't want to draw attention, Mine?"

The entire crowd was no watching, and chuckling to themselves.

"Take care, Mine," Tatsumi said, leaving Mine to her own fury. He spotted a yellow haired, rather- scantily clad... woman hold Mine back. Then mention something about talking to him.

Tatsumi put his hand up to his head and sighed.

"Man, can't I catch a break?" He groaned as the Yellow haired woman walked over to him.

* * *

 **Yeah. I really intend to change a lot of this. I'm going to post this now, and when I reach the point where I originally stopped, I'm going to get rid of the first section. But things change, so perhaps not, eh? Anyways, hope you enjoyed this part of it. See you in the next chapter.**


	2. The End of the Beginning

**Hope that first chapter left you guys with the idea of how much I've improved. You always have to take a step back and view what it is you have done. Onward to Plot!**

* * *

Yeah. Tatsumi realized very rapidly that Leone (The name of the Blonde-haired woman) was probably worse than Mine. Not personality wise, in fact, she was rather pleasant. But after a short talk, she managed to rope him into taking her to the bar. Leone ordered what was likely the most powerful stuff there, grade 190, and did not stop drinking. For hours.

So, after running up a several hundred dollar bill, she intended to push it on Tatsumi. Oh hell no.

"Well, thish hash been fun, but..." Leone said, flopping onto the table, a drunken smile plastered on her face. "I really don't have money..."

Tatsumi feigned shock.

"I don't have money either! What to do! I didn't order anything either!" He whispered, stifling a laugh. "What to do, what to do..."

"Well, I _might_ have money..." She admitted. Tatsumi rolled his eyes.

 _Hopefully she actually does, because I'm still not sure if the money I actually have could pay this off... Heh heh..._

* * *

And so, Tatsumi gave up all of his savings because Leone continued to rack up the bill to ridiculous proportions. Leone continued to laugh drunkenly until Tatsumi snapped.

"Dear lord woman, do you ever stop drinking? You're done with that!" Tatsumi grabbed the bottle from her, causing her to pout.

"Hey! You can't has it unlesh you're going to drink it!" She attempted to reach for it, but missed by a long shot and fell on the floor. "Sheriously, you have to drink it..."

Tatsumi looked at Leone, then at the bottle, then at Leone.

"If I drink this, will you stop pestering me?" Tatsumi looked at her with eyebrows raised.

"Yesh, sho do it!" She stood back up.

 _ **It can't be that bad.**_

Tatsumi took a swig, and instantly realized he made a mistake. While Tatsumi was definitely a heavy-weight, he had never drank before. It instantly felt like fire consumed him, which felt oddly familiar.

 _DO NOT START COUGHING OR ELSE SHE WINS._

"Yep, it's great," he said. He was glad the mask obscured his upper face, otherwise she would have seen the panic in his eyes.

"Fine, I'm all done..." Leone said, heaving herself back into her chair. "So, what's your story?"

"Well," Tatsumi said, intending to play around. "I couldn't tell you, it would be too unbelievable..." he grinned.

"No, tell me!" She shouted.

"Well, I'm a wandering nomad, and I finally saw the capital, and decided that I should see the sights. So, I made my way up to the capital, and wondered how I could make my name known, and then-" Tatsumi was cut off when he saw two people enter the town.

Sayo and Ieyasu.

"Would you excuse me for a minute?" Tatsumi stood up.

Tatsumi was about to go and greet them, but they were already walking into the bar. They began to ask around where the army recruitment area was.

"Hey," Tatsumi said, disguising his voice. "I know where it is."

"Really? Mind showing us to it?" Sayo asked while Ieyasu gawked at Tatsumi.

"What are you doing?" Tatsumi asked.

"YOU LOOK AWESOME!" Ieyasu yelled, getting a laugh out of Tatsumi.

"Alright, let's go." Tatsumi said, walking along.

In Truth, Tatsumi had no idea where it was, but decided to get away from Leone. When they were far enough away, Tatsumi spoke normal, not disguising his voice.

"Hey."

Sayo and Ieyasu whirled around, thinking they heard Tatsumi.

"Was that Tatsumi?" Sayo was no on alert, as was Ieyasu.

"Wow, I'm suprised my disguise is that convincing," Tatsumi chuckled.

"Wait..."

"TATS-" The two yelled.

"Jeez, I have the disguise for a reason, so quiet!"

"So, what is your name if it's not Tatsumi?" Ieyasu joked. Tatsumi put his hand to his chin.

"Hmm... Takeshi?" Tatsumi mused.

"It works," Sayo grinned.

"Hey! Mr. whatever your name was!" Leone came chasing along.

"Oh no..." Tatsumi's head went into his hands.

"Who is that?" Sayo asked.

"Drunken Trouble," Tatsumi answered evenly. Leone eventually caught up.

"What was your name anyways?"

"It's Takeshi, Leone," He said.

"Oh. Well, you should find a place to stay, it's going to be late soon. You should go to the hotel over there..." She pointed to a beaten down motel.

"Uh... nah, I'm good," Tatsumi said, waving his two friends away. They shouldn't have to deal with her.

"Nah... I'll even go with you..." She approached him strangely. "We can even share a room," She whispered into his ear.

"No, I'll pass," He pushed her away.

"Too bad," She sighed. "Well, see you later Takeshi..." She walked away, and Tatsumi breathed a sigh of relief.

"Alright, Sayo, Ieyasu, let's go get disguises, all right?" He turned only to find they were both gone, most likely lost in the sea of humanity.

It definitely rated high on the suck scale.

Strangely enough, it was if he could feel where they were. In fact, he could sense where most people were. Interested by this, Tatsumi wondered what caused this.

The way that he saw things was less like a psychic connection, or some nonsense. The closest thing to it would be different weights on a cloth. Some weighed heavier than others, and some were lighter. What he felt was an extremely heavy weight passing by, going directly towards him. It got closer, and closer, and closer, and-

"MOVE!"

Tatsumi was shocked at the appearance of a horse drawn carriage. The carriage itself was elegantly designed, with a hand carved wooden frame. The one who yelled at him was a guard, clad in iron armor. He was at the front, guiding the horses.

"Uhh, sorry!" Tatsumi shouted up at him. The man huffed, and then spurred the horses on. From inside the carriage, a blonde haired girl sat, looking quizzically at Tatsumi.

"Lady Aria, please sit back down," Someone called from inside the carriage.

As the carriage moved along, Tatsumi was perplexed. He was perplexed because, among the 6 people in the caravan, the girl named Aria had a weight that, to stick with the metaphor, broke the fabric.

Tatsumi decided to tail the Carriage.

* * *

Tatsumi followed the Carriage, hiding in the shadows. The Carriage looked regal, as if a princess was there. The Carriage led back to a mansion that dwarfed Tatsumi's village.

The Mansion was not only big, excessively so, but elegant. The Mansion was tall, at least three stories, and it had a yard larger than all the land the village owned.

Tatsumi sneaked through the many tall plants, making his way to Aria. He was inches away, and no one noticed.

From the Carriage came Sayo and Ieyasu, wearing looks of concern. From a guess, Tatsumi deduced they were worried for him.

"This way, c'mon!" Aria said, inviting them inside. Sayo and Ieyasu's weights were almost non-existent, making Aria seem all the more puzzling.

 _Why is she different?_

After Aria led them inside, Tatsumi jumped through an open window. He was able to hear parts of the conversations. He heard bits about them being fed, and how Sayo and Ieyasu lost their friend, who they named Takeshi, which Tatsumi momentarily forgot was his fake name.

"Well, we'll send guards out to find him!" A loud, grand voice said.

"Really?" The two yelled in unison.

"Sure! Have you eaten you food yet?" The man asked. Tatsumi could only hear yawns or some deceleration of sleep. Tatsumi hadn't encountered this before, but it instantly stuck through in his mind.

 _Were they drugged?_

He didn't know why that was his main idea, but perhaps because the three people there were the heaviest weights.

"Alright, take them to the back. Now, Aria, we haven't received the Lubora syringes from the Emperor, but they'll be arriving tomorrow-"

"What! NO! I want them infected _before_ I touch them! You know the side effects! _More sensitive nerves!_ More sensitive to what I intend to do!"

Tatsumi had heard enough. He had to escape and get help. He was not prepared to handle every guard there, and rescue a sleeping Sayo and Ieyasu. He needed the Military Police.

* * *

"Beat it, kid. As if anyone believes you," The Captain snickered.

Tatsumi's jaw left hung open. The Police not only were uncooperative, they flat out refused to help.

"We have bigger fish to fry, like that Night Raid thing. So scram," another member said, pushing Tatsumi out of the building.

Tatsumi stumbled outside, and looked back at the door, which swiftly shut. On it were pictures of 4 people he didn't recognize, and a short note.

 _Cutthroat thieves who kill if the money is right. If spotted, alert the Military Police immediately._

Tatsumi began to think.

 _Kill anyone for money? Hmm..._

Tatsumi instantly ran off to the nearest bar, and saw Leone sitting there, drinking something that wasn't actually alcohol.

"Leone!" Tatsumi shouted. She whirled around, and grinned.

"Oh, wanting to take me up on my offer?" She chuckled. Tatsumi grabbed her arm and started to leave. "Hey, hang on!"

Tatsumi led her to a back alley, where he was sure no one could hear.

"Alright, Leone, I need you to tell no one about this, you hear?" Tatsumi was not in the mood for jokes, and Leone noticed.

"Alright, what's up?"

"Tell me everything you know about Night Raid."

Leone let in a sharp intake of breath.

"Wow, you're serious, aren't you?" Leone studied his face, then her eyes went wide with realization. "You have a job for them, don't you?"

"My friends are about to be tortured to death. I would rather get help from the Military Police, but they're useless. I wish I didn't have to ask help from a criminal organization, but I need their help. Please tell me what you know," Tatsumi begged. "My friends are my everything."

Leone stared off into space, wondering what to do.

"Takeshi, I like you. A friend of your is a friend of mine. But don't you realize that Night Raid probably can't mobilize within a single night? They're would have to be planning, or something like that. If I knew how to contact them, I would, but I can't."

Tatsumi whirled around and started to walk off.

"Hey, where are you going?" Leone asked.

"To do what Night Raid can't," Tatsumi began to walk off, as the sun was beginning to set.

Curious to note, but for a moment, Leone thought she saw Tatsumi... glowing. As if his flesh contained fire.

The giant fire spire that happened today, his strange appearance, his confidence... could there be a connection?

Leone darted off in search of Mine.

* * *

It was Midnight. The moon was obscured by the clouds, casting a shadow on the Mansion. What had once looked elegant and joyous was now dark and grim.

Tatsumi observed the guard's routines, their paths. They followed the same routine, making sure there were no blind spots. For Tatsumi to get in, he had to fight.

He saw guards emerge from the home carrying Sayo and Ieyasu on their shoulders, followed by Aria and someone he assumed was her mother. They were heading for the shed behind the home.

 _That's my chance! When they get there, I'll knock them out and escape with Sayo and Ieyasu!_

Tatsumi began to move through the shadows. He had been trained to stay hidden, as Alpha class Danger Beasts were commonplace in his hometown. He trained to blend in. He moved behind the Foliage, getting closer and closer with each step. He was a few feet away when he made his move.

He threw a knife at the one lantern they were using, causing it to break. There were only four people there, so he had to move fast.

With one hit, he struck the Guard holding Ieyasu at the back of the neck, causing the guard to pass out. The second guard suffered a swift kick to the chest, causing him to drop Sayo. The two women there couldn't see the culprit, but nonetheless called the guards.

"Guards! Night Raid has appeared!" They shouted. They believed he was Night Raid?

He saw dozens of guards move forward, shining the light on him.

"FIRE!" They shouted.

Tatsumi was struck by no less than ten bullets. He fell to the ground, unable to even speak. He was in so much pain he could not even yell.

Then all hell broke loose.

* * *

Tatsumi, in his last moments, saw a man clad in silver armor drop from the sky, accompanied by a girl wearing black. The two effortlessly scythed their way through dozens of guards. Any who attempted to flee were shot by- oddly enough, Mine, who appeared to be standing on air. From the house burst Leone and a purple haired girl, who did not participate in the Carnage beforehand. The only two left alive were the Mother and Aria.

The Black clothed girl approached the two.

"Eliminate," She said, effortlessly cleaving the two in half with a single swing.

"So, again, why are we here early?" Mine yelled, hopping from her perch above.

"For a friend," Leone said. "Lucky he's not here, otherwise-"

Leone saw Tatsumi, dead, his body riddled with bullets.

She approached him cautiously, as if he would get up at any moment.

"Leone, are you alright?" The black clothed girl said. Her name was Akame. She was on the wanted poster.

"No. This was him," She muttered. "But he was stupid and got himself killed."

Leone saw the two people who lied near him, asleep.

"These were his friends, the ones he tried to save by himself," Leone lamented. "And I could have stopped him, or helped. But I didn't."

A green-haired boy jumped down.

"Flat-chest! You missed one! Now the whole God-damn army is at the front door!" He yelled.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Mine shouted. The entire ground shook as the army advanced forward. Some of the most important people- and most corrupt- were part of the group.

"Well, Covert Ops my ass. We need to get inside, now!" Leone yelled. With one look at Tatsumi, she hid Sayo and Ieyasu in the brush.

"I may not have been able to save you, but I'll save your friends!" Leone growled, running off.

* * *

 ** _Do you intend on going back?_**

 _Of course, just not yet. I can relax._

 ** _So, cards on the table, I don't want to die. You don't either. So let me give you a bit of power, in exchange for some companionship, alright?_**

 _Alright._

 ** _Good._**

* * *

"Was that a member of Night Raid?" One soldier said.

"Probably. We should take off his mask, see who he was," another said. "We'll probably die inside the house, so let's have some fun here, right?"

The two reached for his mask, seeing his body riddled with bullets. He was certainly dead.

" **Who said you could play with the mask?** " Tatsumi asked, leaning up. His wounds had closed, and repaired automatically.

A wave of fire swept across the field, decimating most of the soldiers there.

" **Sayo, Ieyasu.** " Tatsumi said. He grabbed the two and ran for the house. The Guards had regrouped away from the back, leaving Tatsumi free to enter the building.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: The Battle of the Mansion, Part I**


	3. The Battle of the Mansion: Part I

**Battle of the Mansion: Part I**

 **To be honest, I've never done a two part chapter, so let's see how this goes.**

 **I hate my internet, as I've written 3,000+ words twice only to have the WiFi not connect.**

* * *

"Leone! Get back!" Mine yelled, covering her as the bullets came through the walls. "Why did you even _think_ moving the mission to today was a good idea?"

"I wanna that kid's friends to live! Including the kid himself!" She shouted back. Mine readied pumpkin, firing blast after blast down at the enemy. "Go help Sheele and Bulat, they're covering the main gate until Lubbock get's the barrier up!"

"Get down!" She yelled, pulling Mine down before the two were shot.

"Thanks, now get going!" Mine shouted.

Leone darted off, heading towards the front, constantly dodging gunfire from outside.

"Jeez, they might actually cause the building to collapse before they get to us!" Leone realized as several of the walls started to crumble. She continued to run to the front. She rounded the corner and saw Bulat and Sheele both dueling with at least 50 soldiers.

"Hey! Want some help?" Leone said, jumping into the fray, taking out two of them by smashing their heads together. "Sheele, on your 6!"

Sheele whirled around, swinging Extase in the process, taking out 3, before cleaving the one behind her in two. "Thank you, Leone!"

"Damn it," Leone muttered. A soldier had cut her arm, and while it did not impair her, she realized that they were unlikely to win against such ridiculous odds. The entire army was there.

Bulat whirled his staff around, dueling with 10 at once. He bisected them, and then moved to defend the main entrance, but was unable to against the gunfire. There was so much, it even struck some of the soldiers around him.

"They don't care..." Bulat backed off, but was met with another 20 men to fight.

"At least I'll be worthy of my name!" He chuckled. Before even attacking the others, they fell. The three now stood alone, unable to process what happened until they saw several wires at the gate.

"We're secured now, make your way to the center!" Lubbock yelled, running by.

* * *

The gathering room was the grand hall, which had access to all three floors. Most of them were athletic enough to jump to the other floors, so it allowed for easy escape. Granted, they couldn't go far after escaping, but regardless, it was the best option.

"Leone, why in the hell did we move it to today?" Lubbock asked. "We knew they were doing patrol here today!"

"I wanted that one kid to live, alright?" Leone shouted back.

"Fantastic, you wanted him to live... I want to live too! So does everyone in this room!" Lubbock retorted. "But _Nooo..._ we have to save Mr. Takeshi's friends..."

"Everyone!" Sheele yelled. "I understand this is a difficult time, but we need to work together!"

"I agree, we need a plan," Akame said. "I suggest we move along the East Passage, here."

Akame pulled out a floor plan of the Mansion, one they used for planning before the mission went to hell.

"Lubbock will remove the wires, and we will hide in this corridor. Once the soldiers enter, Lubbock will again use his wires to bring the Mansion down on top of them."

"That's too risky. They have the most defense on the Eastern side," Bulat mused. "And even if there weren't that many soldiers, there is only one exit there. We would have to wait for everyone to enter before we leave."

"It seems like we don't have an option, Bulat," Leone grimaced. "We can't leave here without all of our faces being seen too, and many of us have been spotted with other people. They would all die as a result."

"I'm almost out of wire right now, I would need more time to saw the mansion in two, let alone prepare in the first place," Lubbock moaned.

"Unless..." Akame frowned.

The room went dead silent.

"If we were to stay inside when the building fell, fighting, to draw as many people in, would that work?" Akame asked.

"But, wouldn't we die?" Sheele asked. The group was silent.

"Yes, we would, Sheele," Mine mumbled.

The group hadn't thought that the entire army would show up, and because of that, they would die. There was nothing they could do to escape.

"Make your way to the East Passage. We'll only open the entrance there, they can all flood in from there," Akame ordered. The group scattered except Lubbock and Leone.

"I still need time to redirect the wires, so I'll stay here," Lubbock sighed. "Didn't think it would end like this, not before-"

"Before what, Lubba? Before you got to spy on a girl bathing?" Leone joked.

"Actually, I was talking about confessing my love for- eh, never mind," Lubbock leaned back.

"We all had things we wanted to do too. But at least this way, we've decimated the army in the Capital."

"Esdeath and Budo are still around. If we could take out this army, do you think the Revolution could take down those beasts?" Lubbock sighed.

"Regrettably, they don't have a choice," Akame frowned. "Leone, let's go."

"Yeah... And, I really regret moving the plan to today, for what it's worth," Leone smiled weakly.

Akame and Leone ran off down the East Corridor, and ran into the rest of the group.

"Alright, positions," Akame said.

They stood at the ready, awaiting the door to open. They could hear the wires moving, shifting, coming undone. Finally, the wires instantly shifted back, revealing the entrance.

Which a person immediately flew threw, directly into the wall. The group was shocked, as it was the boy who they had originally thought was dead, except he looked different.

For one, his skin was cracked, and from the cracks came a glow, like the light a fire spreads. Two, He wore a grin. Not a determined grin, or a cocky grin, it was more of a sadistic one. For the few who were able to sense people's intentions, they saw only an intense blood-lust from him. For Akame, it reminded her of another sadistic fighter, one who she really feared.

Tatsumi shouted in fury as he jumped back into the fray. Leone looked out the door at him.

Tatsumi, or, to use the name Leone knew him by, Takeshi, was massacring dozens of soldiers. He manipulated fire, and used his power to incinerate everything that was there. The result could be compared to a Dance of Death. From both hands, he fired pulses of Fire which shot off into the soldiers with deadly accuracy.

" **C'mon, forget Night Raid, I'm the one you should worry about!** " He yelled. His voice was warped, and unpredictably switched to normal at times, and then back. It was, again, extremely unpredictable.

Similar to fire.

Tatsumi was once again pushed back into the building, and then, instead of leaving, simply chuckled.

" **Welcome to my humble abode!** " He shouted, running off to the Great Hall. He passed by Night Raid on the way. " **Let's go, you don't wanna miss the fight, do ya?** "

The Rest of Night Raid followed, shouting at Lubbock to close the entrance, which, judging by the cries from behind them, he did. Regardless, many soldiers had made it in. But now, they were trapped in the darkness. With the Covert assassins.

As they ran to the great hall, Lubbock met them halfway.

"What the hell is going on?" Lubba asked. "What happened to the damn plan? And who is this guy, isn't he supposed to be dead?"

" **I appreciate your concern. To answer, several soldier squads have made it in, and we're going to do a bit of fighting,** " Tatsumi replied.

"Hey, Takeshi, I thought you were dead!" Leone beamed. "How are you alive? Did you get your friends away and then come back to help us?"

" **Oh, that. Well, I brought my friends inside and have been fighting at the East wing for... Since the army showed up,** " Tatsumi grinned.

"Wait, you can't expect us to believe you've been outside for an hour fighting!" Mine shouted. Tatsumi gave her a look, then smiled.

" **What's up, cotton candy?** " He grinned savagely, unable to hear the rest of Mine's protests.

"Anyways," Leone asked, restraining Mine, "What's the plan?"

" **Plan? I was just planning on fighting and getting out of here with my friends, who are probably awake at this point, given all the fighting. Although they are locked in the bathroom, so still,** " Tatsumi said. " **I'm going to go get them, and hopefully massacre some unfortunate soldiers that I come across.** "

"Takeshi, that really sounds a bad idea," Sheele said. "You could be hurt!"

" **I already died,** " Tatsumi began to walk off. " **The rest of you section off the rest of the complex, in pairs. Mine with Sheele, Lubbock with Leone, Bulat with Akame.** "

"Since when did you become the strategist?" Mine shouted.

" **When you guys locked yourselves up in here instead of escaping,** " Tatsumi said plainly.

"There were guards surrounding the area, we were in no condition to escape," Akame said bluntly. "And, to be frank, I don't trust you. Me and Bulat will be fine by ourselves, but instead I intend to have you as my partner."

" **What an honor,** " Tatsumi chuckled.

"I have to establish that you are not evil, and if you are, eliminate you."

" **Catch me if you can!** " Tatsumi said, bolting down the hall. " **Places everyone!** "

Tatsumi rounded the corner and encountered a squad of soldiers, weapons drawn.

" **Please be seated, the show will start soon,** " Tatsumi shouted out, coating his arms in flame. Then the soldiers charged forward.

* * *

"Holy shit," Leone breathed, running past Tatsumi.

 _"I thought he was a nice guy, but he's a savage!"_ Leone thought, watching him tear his enemies limb from limb. The hall was a bloody mess, illuminated by the blasts of fire.

"Where'd you meet that guy, Leone?" Lubbock asked. "I'm getting a serious feeling he's on a level higher than us, and that is not a good thing given his erratic behavior!"

"Met him in a bar. Wearing the same stuff he's wearing now, in fact. I didn't sense any want to kill on him, not even any anger. But now, he's practically a Sadist!"

"Quite the paradox, you could say!" Lubbock yelled back. Just then, the air shifted, and a strong wind blew through the hall. In front of them stood Tatsumi.

" **Paradox? Is that what you park two boats at?** " He joked. He then disappeared, with the wind blowing at them in the opposite direction.

"Did he just stop fighting..." Lubbock whispered.

"...To make a pun?" Leone finished. "That's ignoring the fact that he moved at speeds even I couldn't see, and heard us over the fighting."

The two looked at each other incredulously. They started to giggle.

"Hey, with his skills, do you think we can get out of here?" Lubbock asked, getting a grin from Leone.

"Best option."

The next squadron of soldiers encountered them, and started shooting from down the hall. Lubbock's wires extended, stopping the projectiles in their paths.

"Leone, if you would care to do the honors," Lubbock said, gesturing to the group. "Just save some for me."

"I'll try," Leone grinned, leaping towards them all, punching at speeds that the human body could not withstand. The first soldier hit the second soldier at similar speeds, and the Domino effect occurred about 4 people deep.

With only several punches, almost half of the group was eliminated.

"Lubbock, now!" Leone yelled, jumping directly up. Lubbock's wires swept across the room, ending the survivors.

"Nice work!" Leone said, high five-ing Lubbock. Lubbock, however, " _missed"_ , instead having his hand land on another part of Leone.

* * *

"Mine, did you hear that?" Sheele asked, hearing a high pitched scream. "Who was that?"

"I dunno, maybe one of that weird guy's friends?" Mine guessed. "I doesn't matter, set up position here now! They're likely to be drawn to that!" Mine said. As expected, the other group appeared, being ready to take aim at whoever they saw.

"Mirror!" Mine yelled out when the group was close. Sheele swung Extase, activating the Trump Card, blinding them all. Mine stepped forward to fire, when one brave soldier felt he should fire wildly down the hall.

Granted, he missed everything, but he was close enough to barely graze Mine's hair.

 _Damn it, that was too close!_ Mine thought, before getting a smirk.

"Thanks for the pinch!" Mine yelled, firing down the hall. Instantly, the group was vaporized.

Mine slung Pumpkin on her shoulder, satisfied. At least until she remembered Sheele didn't deactivate her Trump card.

"Um, Sheele, could you, um..." Mine mumbled. Sheele finally realized that she kept it on.

"Oh, Mine! I am so sorry!" Sheele apologized. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it gave me a good pinch. How about you?" Mine asked. Sheele nodded. "Um, okay, close enough. C'mon, let's move!"

* * *

Bulat ran down the hall at supersonic speeds, looking for anyone to fight. He rounded corner after corner, and, after running into Leone and Lubbock... twice... he found a door.

The door was shaking. Someone was pounding on it. He couldn't hear well over the carnage around him. He kicked through the wall, as the door was locked.

"Sayo, get behind me!"

Bulat's attention turned to the two figures by him. Out of instinct, he pointed Neuntote at them, ready to crush them at any second.

He saw the fear in both of their eyes, and instantly realized who they were.

"You must be Takeshi's friends! My name is Bulat," He said, dropping Neuntote.

"Where is Tats- Takeshi?" Sayo asked.

"Fighting hundreds of soldiers," Bulat replied nonchalantly.

"Huh?!" The two both yelled.

* * *

 **Next chapter: Battle of the Mansion: Part II**


	4. Battle of the Mansion: Part II

**Yeah. Hope the last chapter was good. Also, to answer a comment from a person who didn't log in, the story is going to be posted here, and upon the end, all chapters pre-author's note will be deleted. Not the best approach, but i'll go with it. I will also post an author's note at the beginning of the thing, to send people to the first chapter post-hiatus. I also apologize for the delay, our internet was down. Anyways...**

* * *

"All targets eliminated," Akame said monotonously. Tatsumi smirked.

" **You upset you didn't get to battle any?** " He asked. Akame frowned.

"Don't take this lightly. You could have died," Akame warned sternly.

" **But I didn't, so we're okay, right?** " He retorted. Akame shrugged.

"I suppose so. Let's meet up with the rest of Night Raid."

The two walked along the halls in silence, until Tatsumi sighed.

" **Hey, Akame. You have a story?** " Tatsumi asked, attempting to make conversation. Akame winced.

"Don't we all? What is your story?" Akame asked.

" **Well, technically I'm not actually a person. Technically this persona is a Teigu, and I've completely taken over his body for the time being. But somehow I feel like he wouldn't argue when he realizes I saved his life,** " Tatsumi elaborated. " **Not to mention he's a pretty good guy...** "

"What is your name, Teigu?" Akame asked, running alongside him. "And, also, how do you possess control over Takeshi?"

" **Oh. Is Takeshi his name? Oh well. You know what the Demon Extract is?** " Tatsumi asked. Akame grimaced, then nodded. " **Well, I am technically a variation on that. But with fire, not ice.** "

Akame stopped in her tracks.

"No. That doesn't exist," Akame explained. "The empire never made two Teigu's using the same formula. If you are a variation on it, then you aren't a Teigu. But that raises even more questions, as to how you acquired your immense power."

All Tatsumi could do was shrug. Suddenly, two piercing voices emanated from down the hall. The sources ran toward Tatsumi at the speed of sound.

"Takeshi, that guy tried to seduce me!" Ieyasu shouted in Tatsumi's ear.

"It was all in good fun!" Bulat yelled from down the hall.

"I'm judging by all the yelling, all soldiers are dead?" Akame asked, getting a shudder from the two newcomers.

"Wait, you guys are Night Raid!" Sayo yelled, drawing her knives.

" **Settle down before you hurt yourself,** " Tatsumi said, grabbing Sayo's arms.

"Takeshi! Your voice!" Sayo and Ieyasu were both shocked at his warped voice.

" **Yeah. It goes well with the bloodstains on my coat, right?** " Tatsumi darkly joked. " **Anyways, I'm not Takeshi. I'm a different persona, and I also saved his life so don't complain. I'm acting on his will anyways.** "

"You saved Takeshi's life? How?" Ieyasu asked.

" **Well, he was laying there, dead, riddled with bullets after he tried to save you two, and then I healed him and took over his body. Enough questions? Good. To the Great Hall!** " Tatsumi pointed, marching off with a goofy grin, leaving a shocked Sayo and Ieyasu.

"He died to save us?" Ieyasu asked.

"Guess so," Sayo grimaced. "C'mon, let's go."

* * *

"Took you long enough, Takeshi! Let's go!" Leone shouted. "Also, I wanted to tell you I found your joke amusing."

" **I aim to please,** " Tatsumi took a bow. " **Also, since I am technically not Takeshi, you can call me something else.** "

Akame explained what he meant to Leone, who was confused.

"So, you are him but your not?" Leone asked. Tatsumi sighed.

" **You know, just call me Wrath,** " Wrath said, sitting on a bench near Mine. After looking at her for a second, he said, " **Hey gorgeous."**

"Wha- I'm going to- what?" Mine stammered, before aiming Pumpkin at him and firing.

" **Don't actually shoot me, Leone wants to use me to get out of here!** " Wrath yelled.

"Leone, explain," Bulat said. "What's the plan?"

Leone stammered, "Uh... well... there really wasn't- a plan... It was-"

" **More like a half formed thought?** " Wrath finished. " **Doesn't matter. Forget the plan. Just follow my lead.** "

"That sounds incredibly dangerous," Sheele said. "We should come up with a plan of escape, even if we must be seen."

"Actually, I agree with Wrath," Akame said. "I have complete and total faith in his abilities."

" **Why thank you Akame-"**

"With that said, I do not have faith in his allegiances. For example, the mark on your hand."

"Whoa, you got a tattoo?" Sayo said. "The Village Chief is going to kill you!"

" **It's not a tattoo,** " Wrath replied. " **It's why I exist.** "

"Akame, why do you have a problem with it anyways?" Mine asked. "Does it matter? I mean, if it is a problem, we can just kill him, right?"

" **Ouch.** "

"The Symbol on his hand is the symbol General Esdeath carries. It is a mark of her Teigu," Akame stated bluntly.

And suddenly, everyone was at Wrath's throat. Lubbock specifically, considering he had the wires and all.

" **Hey, let's all settle down. You don't want to kill me, considering you want to leave here alive,** " Wrath stated, causing them to flinch back. " **Have you at all considered why the army isn't attempting a break in?"**

"That would be a disaster. We'd massacre them all," Bulat replied.

" **Then what would their plan be? ...Akame and Bulat have it figured out,"** Wrath stated.

"Their waiting for reinforcements..." Lubbock breathed, his wires retracting.

" **Yes. From my senses, there are three incredibly powerful beings outside."**

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say those are the Three Beasts, loyal subordinates to Esdeath herself," Bulat answered again. "But for them to attack now would be suicide, even with both the might of the army and them."

"Blasting a hole in the wall would be a bad idea, considering we would emerge. So they're just scared?" Leone asked.

Suddenly, Akame and Bulat's faces turned sour.

" **Incorrect, Leone. If I had to guess, they are waiting for their General to return.** "

"That's stupid. Why would they wait that long to attack?" Mine retorted.

"We wouldn't try to escape, or we'd all die," Sheele said, trying to calm Mine down.

"So we'd be crushed by Esdeath's might?" Leone asked. "Why not leave?"

" **Well, since you seem so intent on having me killed, there goes that option."**

The group winced.

" **Or... you could follow my lead?** " Wrath shrugged, flame warping around him. " **Also, Sayo, Ieyasu, you haven't said much. You alright?"**

"Yeah, we're fine," Ieyasu said, Sayo nodding just beside them. "Although it is strange we're going to be criminals soon."

" **Who said anything about that?** "

* * *

"C'mon, I'm bored! We got sent back for a week just because Esdeath 'Thought we deserved rest?' What the hell is that about?" Nyau sighed. "I wanted to have some more fun..."

"Nyau, you act like a child at times. Look at where we are! Night Raid is trapped, and we are about to do battle with them! Does that not give your spirit power?" Liver shouted. After laughing a rich laugh, he looked over at Diadara, who was literally shaking with anticipation. "Not you too, Diadara."

"I'm so excited! I get to do battle with Night Raid at long last!"

"Was the local team not good enough for you?" Liver chuckled.

"Oh! I wanted to take the face of the one who disguised herself, but she got away!" Nyau sighed. "She was pretty, too..."

"To what end? With Night Raid gone, the Revolution shall crumble, and the Empire shall continue its reign!" Diadara stood suddenly. "What fun! We get to handle two Assassination teams!"

"Not to mention the Renegade who fought with fire the other teams mentioned. From the burnt grass and charred bodies, I suspect he was powerful."

Suddenly, an increase in heat appeared. It started as barely noticeable, but gradually turned to the point when even Liver was sweating.

"What is going on?" Liver spoke, mainly to himself. "Did they burn the building down from the inside?"

"Hey, Liver? What's going on?" Diadara asked. "I'm sweating!"

Suddenly, the wires surrounding the exits disappeared, and flame shot out from each exit, in the form of a serpent, which split off at points. The heads of each snake faced the guards by it, who ran away, terrified. They were not fighting an identifiable enemy, they were fighting a force of nature."

"Surely this cannot be the power of one man!" Liver shouted, immediately on the defensive. "Diadara, Nyau! Eyes open in case Night Raid decides to attack as well!"

* * *

"Wrath, this was genius," Leone said, walking on the inside of a flame serpent. "Disguising an escape as an attack like this? Genius."

Indeed, all of Night Raid was on the inside of a flame snake. The fire reached the ground, but did not burn the grass below their feet until they had walked past that area. No tracks.

" **I aim to please,** " He said, taking a bow. His skin was glowing, the flames being expelled from his veins. " **C'mon, let's keep moving.** "

"So, was that it? No battle or anything? The house didn't need to collapse?" Lubbock asked. "At least my wires are safe."

" **Oh, the house will collapse. Just not with your wires. I need to make the press somehow,** " Wrath grinned. " **Watch what happens afterwards.** "

"The group made it to the end, and hid just beyond the property. The serpent's jaws opened, and the group emerged unscathed.

" **Glad you could make the walk, Ladies and Gent's!** " Wrath cackled. " **Bulat, Sayo, Ieyasu... Yep, that's everyone!"**

The Serpent's jaws closed, and the creature dissipated, along with all the others. As soon as they disappeared, the army rushed into the building. Hundreds.

Wrath snapped his fingers.

The Building instantly was lit on fire.

"What the hell?" Leone was baffled. "Stop that!"

" **Why? These are part of Esdeath's elite. They understand the corruption in the capital. If it was a normal army, they would all be alive,"** Wrath explained. " **These are people that buried around 400,000 men and women alive. They just decided to 'take a breather", and that's why they're here."**

"He's not wrong," Akame said, stone-cold. "Do it."

" **With pleasure.** "

The Building collapsed, the heat from within melting the building completely.

" **And so, the Mansion of the corrupt falls,** " Wrath said venomously. " **We're done here.** "

"All Targets Eliminated," Akame said, sheathing Murasame.

"Um... what now?" said a timid Sayo.

" **Well, for now, I'm going to let Takeshi take a turn being alive, while I take a metaphorical nap,** " Wrath said, surprising everyone. " **See you later.** "

Suddenly, Tatsumi fell to the ground, his endurance at an end.

"C'mon, let's go," Akame said, slinging Tatsumi over her shoulder. "Leone, take the girl, Bulat, you get the guy."

"Oh hell no!" Ieyasu cried. "He tried to seduce me!"

"Fine. Leone, do you mind?" Akame sighed.

"Aw, I'll take good care of him!" Leone yelled, giving Ieyasu a huge hug, causing Lubbock to cringe.

"Man, am I just that unlucky?" Lubbock sighed.

Ieyasu's muffled cries to stop were drowned out.

* * *

"Wow, is he still asleep?" Leone joked.

"Takeshi always slept a lot at the village," Ieyasu moaned. "We had to do all the hunting."

"Apparently. If this keeps up, I might have to wake him _forcefully..._ " Leone said, smirking.

"Uh... that's scary..." Sayo mumbled.

Tatsumi roused slightly, his right eye opening. He still had kept the mask on, somehow.

"Lucky I still had the mask on, eh?" He said weakly. He moved, swinging his legs over the bed frame.

"Takeshi! Your awake!" Sayo cried.

"Forget the fake name, I trust Night Raid," Tatsumi remarked. "Leone, it's Tatsumi, actually. I just wasn't sure who to trust at first."

Leone feigned shock.

"Why, _Tatsumi,_ I feel so betrayed! How could you?" She remarked sarcastically. "Anyways, nice to meet you, Tatsumi."

Tatsumi finally removed the mask and the wig, again, surprising Leone.

"You really went all out with that, didn't you?" Leone muttered. "Anyways, let's introduce the real you to the others."

"Hey guys! He's awake!" Leone yelled down the hall, and the rest of Night Raid, sans Mine, appeared in the room.

"Huh? He doesn't look like him..." Sheele said, not noticing the wig and mask he was holding.

Tatsumi reapplied them just to show off.

"Looks fun, huh? The cool thing is, the wig doesn't itch," Tatsumi grinned. "Also, my name is Tatsumi, not Takeshi."

Suddenly, Wrath began to communicate to Tatsumi.

 _ **Big shock to me.**_

 _Hang on, are you in my brain?_

 ** _Yeah. I have stupid quips to say now and again, and since I went through most of the killing last time, you know what it's like to murder, so no qualms there._**

 _Just don't get me killed please._ Tatsumi thought, taking off his disguise.

 _"_ This is all fun, but I should get back to doing stuff. Now, where do I go to get to the Capital?" Tatsumi asked, surprising everyone.

"Tatsumi, you have to see Najenda before you leave," Akame responded.

"Najenda?" Tatsumi asked.

"Actually, you all have to. The three of you have to meet the boss," Lubbock said.

"No need."

The group whirled around, and saw Najenda, her eye twitching.

"Covert Assassination's Squad. Glad you made the press," Najenda said, throwing a paper at Leone. "I thought you were to do the operation tomorrow..."

"Uh... Hey, boss!" Leone attempted to run, but was instantly caught by Najenda.

"So... is these are the new Members?" Najenda studied him, sizing them up. She stopped upon looking at Tatsumi.

"You don't look impressive," Najenda finally said. "To be honest, you look rather weak."

"Ouch. Get on with it," Tatsumi raised an eyebrow. "If you doubt my skills, ask Akame."

Najenda took a look at her, and Akame stepped forward.

"Were it not for his appearance, we would all be dead," She said calmly. "With the mark on his hand being what it is, I feel that is extremely good he is on our side."

Najenda was stunned.

"Really? What is the mark?" Najenda asked. Tatsumi showed off his hand, mark and all. Najenda looked upon it and cringed, and then grabbed Tatsumi by the throat.

"Do you serve Esdeath?" Najenda asked, stone faced.

"Not at all," Tatsumi said.

"Do you serve the Empire?"

"Nope."

"What do you want?" Najenda said, her eyes narrowing.

 _DO NOT SAY IT, DO NOT SAY-_

"Well, I want you to let me go," Tatsumi said, enunciating his last three words. "But I suppose that decision is up to you."

Instantly, the entire room stopped breathing.

Najenda's eyes widened, clearly not expecting that response. After staring at him for a few tense minutes, she let go and started to laugh.

"I honestly can say I did not expect that response!" She chuckled. "Well met, Tatsumi."

"The pleasure is mine, Najenda," Tatsumi nodded, then grinned.

"I will say, you are definitely more alike with her than most would realize, but I suppose that is good if you are on our side," Najenda smirked. "Now, what do you plan to do?"

Tatsumi thought for a minute before answering.

"I wish to join you, for more than one reason," Tatsumi stated. "While I cannot speak for my companions, I can speak for myself."

"Yeah! Go Tatsumi!" Leone shouted. Najenda pondered what he said for a moment.

"You will be a member of Night Raid, but not officially," Najenda spoke finally. "You will operate under my orders, but alone. I feel that your- power- will attract more attention than Night Raid itself. With that said, it would be better if it was made to believe you had no connection to us."

Tatsumi thought about what she had just suggested, and nodded. "And, of my two friends?"

"Precisely my next question," Najenda turned to the two. "What will you do?"

"Um..." The two stuttered. "What if we refuse to join?"

"Well, you would still have to work in the workshop, considering you know where our base is," Najenda glared at Leone, who moved behind Akame.

"Why join?" Sayo asked. "Why become murderers when the whole country is limping on, rotten and decaying?"

"The Empire is corrupt, and is the source of said decay," Akame said plainly.

"Well, surely there must be an easier way than murder!" Ieyasu said.

"We tried before. The Prime Minister would cut down anyone who dared oppose him. We have exhausted every option," Bulat stated. "They have left us two options: Kill or be killed. Would you choose to stop the spread of corruption, as a man?!"

The two looked at each other, then back to Bulat.

"We join!" The two shouted, as if the very act of saying it was treason, which it technically was.

"Welcome to the life of Carnage, the three of you," Najenda grinned. "Now, we have not received a new mission yet, so until we do so, you may feel free to train with any member of the group."

"Nah, I'm heading out," Tatsumi shrugged. "Work to be done, you know."

The group was a bit shocked. "You mean, you aren't staying?" Sheele asked.

"Afraid not. Need to a name for myself."

"You believe you haven't already?" Bulat said, tossing him the paper Najenda had originally thrown at Leone.

 _Unknown Vigilante defeats Esdeath's Greatest!_

 ** _This warrants a good read._**

 _After trapping Night Raid within the mansion of the late Drayer family, Night Raid's defeat seemed nigh unstoppable. However, in a stunning turn of events, a masked vigilante appeared, displaying a mastery of fire. After fighting the Eastern Wing for hours on end, the Vigilante was pushed back into the mansion with Night Raid. Moments later, what has been described as a flame serpent appeared, causing chaos among the army. Member of the Three Beasts, Diadara, explained what happened. "A giant flame serpent- no, many flame serpents- suddenly appeared, causing the army to fall into disarray. We couldn't do anything to stop them, fire isn't a physical object!" After the serpents dissipated, the Remaining Soldiers bravely went into the mansion to defeat Night Raid and the unknown vigilante, only to have the mansion become engulfed in flame and collapse moments later. Few soldiers survived, including the Three Beasts. The question now remains- who is the masked vigilante? Does he work for Night Raid, or work outside of it? If you have any answers, please contac-_

"Hmm. I like how awesome I sound in this. All right, see ya!" Tatsumi said, waving them off. "I have work to do..."

Tatsumi exited the room, and re-donned his outfit.

 _Ready to get to work?_

 ** _Always._**

* * *

 **Alright. There you go. Next chapter soon.**


	5. Spread the Word

**Yeah. Sayo and Ieyasu are alive? That's... different. And also important- for several reasons. Continuing on, I hope that you are all enjoying the direction this story is going now, as it does differ from the original. In some cases radically. Hint hint, Sayo and Ieyasu. Also, I have incredible ideas about what to do with the two characters, especially the dynamic between Sayo, Ieyasu, and Tatsumi.**

 **Anyways, Onward to Plot!**

* * *

Tatsumi walked peacefully down the streets, calmly looking at those who passed by. Tatsumi wore a calm grin, unlike those who he passed by. The men and women he walked by were hardened, shaped by the environment around them. They bore faces of anger and sadness.

Tatsumi was not looking for those who had endured hardship. He was looking for those who were like him: Naive. He was good at smiling, as it attracted criminals near him. Once they were out of sight, Wrath did his thing, if they were vile enough. There was never any mark of their existence. All was as it should be.

He observed those around him, seeing no one who had such a look.

 ** _You know, for having so many people, the Capital sure is boring._**

 _No kidding. I'd expect to have seen some kind of evil plot by now._

 ** _At least the criminals are good at hiding what they do._**

 _Fair._

Tatsumi continued to walk along, watching as the Military Police walked by. In fact, there were more guards displayed in the open than there was upon his first arrival.

 _ **So that explains the lack of criminal activity.**_

 _Maybe we need to go elsewhere, like a back ally or something. Where there are fewer guards._

Tatsumi immediately slipped into a side-street, heading for what would be the most corrupt part of the town. Oddly enough, the closer he approached the center, the more evil he could sense. He was now at a point where most of the souls around him were partially evil, some more than others.

 _Hmm... I see a factory like building that three girls are approaching._

 ** _How can you tell?_**

 _I can partially sense the intentions of the man leading them. While they may have just approached town, I can tell that their- Captor? I can't tell. Anyways, they are being led here. And, while their souls are pure, the soul of the man is not. It is perhaps worse than Aria._

 ** _So... do we intend to give them a show when they arrive?_**

 _You know it._

* * *

Tatsumi opened the door and slipped in, almost unnoticed, save for a single guard.

"Bach? That you? Where's the entertainment?"

 _ **Bach was his name? Well, might as well destroy the guards before he arrives-**_

 _Incorrect. We want them alive, if only so the three girls understand what is happening, then we end them, then slip out unnoticed. Except for perhaps getting the girls out of the city._

 ** _Nah, let's get them to some place where they could learn stuff._**

 _I can give them a map to my village, the elder could teach them._

Tatsumi climbed up the scaffolding, making his way to the top. He set his bag on one of the iron bars, dressing into his attire. He found it rather easy to switch between them now, possibly due to practice. He balanced there, waiting. Sitting like a bird of prey. His prey was fast approaching.

The door creaked open, and four figures entered.

"Welcome to our last stop before my home..." Bach said, walking in with a goofy grin on his face. "Meet my friends!"

"Hi!" The yellow haired girl smiled brightly. "I'm Fal!"

"Luna," The blue haired one said. She then gestured to the pink haired one. "And this is Air."

"Um... hi!" Air quivered under their looks.

"Anyways... Let's introduce you to the rest of our group- The Enthusiasts," Bach grinned like a madman as several people emerged from the shadows. They wore business suits, and looked very formal, as if they were going to attend a formal party.

"We're the Enthusiasts," One burly man said, stepping forward. "We're- _Enthusiastic_ \- about wiping that smile off your faces."

He cracked his knuckles and stepped forward.

"If we are going to have fun with them, make it fast. I don't want that Vigilante to appear suddenly," Bach said, stepping back. Fal jumped in front of her friends.

"I'll end you if you take another step forward!" She yelled, her face contorted in fury. All the Enthusiasts laughed.

"Your martial arts mean nothing to me. You're a twig!" The Large man said, walking forward. "You have nice legs- I wonder what they'll look like broken!"

The Man continued forward at his normal pace- or would have, had he not fallen to the ground. The men all backed off, and inspected the man from afar.

"What happened?" A pig of a man asked. "Should I get my dog to smell him?"

Suddenly, distorted and sadistic laughter echoed throughout the building.

" **Perhaps you should have been afraid!"** Wrath fell to the ground, flames billowing around him. Yet he landed with grace- a terrifying elegance.

"Run!" Bach said, charging for the front door. Instantly, he fell to the ground screeching. The other guards decided to fight- a mistake by all accounts.

" **You know, I admire your 'Enthusiasm',"** Wrath joked. " **But you truly have no chance of victory."**

Each guard acted as if they didn't hear him and continued to press onwards, a few drawing knives.

" **Alright- Your lives were forfeit as soon as you joined this group,"** Wrath said, preparing to kill them all. From his hand, a flame jet shot out, piercing the furthest one away.

Afterwards, he drew his blade- his gift from Kitama- and dueled with it in his left hand- odd, considering he was right handed. Regardless, it left his other hand open to use his power in a flashy way. Each approaching figure was swiftly bisected- or worse. Wrath was brutal- they were the example. They would lay here without being burned away- as they were the example.

After it was said and done, and Wrath was thoroughly covered in blood, the floors stained with his sins, he sheathed his blade. The only sound that could be heard was Bach- slowly crying in the corner.

" **Oh- I almost forgot you existed,"** Wrath said, stepping forward. " **How do your legs feel?** "

Bach could only whimper in fear. Wrath lowered himself to eye level.

" **You see- your legs have small flames in them- slowly melting you from the inside out. I used it on the brain of the original guard- but that was because he was too slow. You were an harder target because you were running, but oh well. Small sacrifices, right?** " Wrath grinned. " **Now. If that hurts that much in your legs- how about..."**

Bach screamed in agony.

" **Your arms?"** Wrath grinned sadistically. " **Night Raid kills. I make people truly fear. You will lay here for several minutes, while I slowly- agonizingly- cause the flames to reach your heart and brain. You shall become a husk of what you were- which is to say, not much."**

While Bach writhed in pain, he approached the three girls, who were visibly shaken but what had occurred. Wrath looked around, then stared them down.

" **This never happened. I am going to give you a map to a remote village. Find the Elder and have him teach you to fight, because you need it. The large guy would have torn you apart. Literally, too. Anyways, here's some money off of one of the guards, use it to buy A. New clothes, so that all eyes aren't drawn to you, and B. A caravan with Premium guards to the village. It's remote, and the elder is skilled, so-"**

"Thank you so much!" Air yelled, before turning red.

"Again, we cannot thank you enough. We will do as you say... Sir..." Luna said, unsure of what to call him.

" **Wrath is my name. Anyways, scram! The sooner you're safe, the better. Give the Elder this, and tell him it's a favor from the owner to train you. And, also, say that I want my name hidden,"** Wrath said, taking out a small statuette, the same one the village elder gave Tatsumi. The three departed, trying not to glance back.

"I like your clothes," Fal said, closing the door.

" **Hey! She complimented my clothes. How about that?"** Wrath smiled. " **It's good to talk to myself every now and again. But- wait! I'm not alone!"**

Wrath whirled around, and did a silly walk towards Bach.

" **Any records of them, anywhere, that I need to destroy?"** Wrath asked.

"No!" Bach yelled, his voice strained.

" **Good boy. As a reward, I'll let you die now,** " Wrath frowned. " **Tell the devil of my existence- and say he's- or rather- _She's-_ My Final foe."**

Bach stopped his crying instantly, finally dead.

" **Next destination!** " Wrath said, taking off his disguise and exiting through the back entrance unnoticed.

* * *

Several days later, Tatsumi arrived back at Night Raid HQ, passing by Lubbock's wires unseen.

"Knock knock," Tatsumi said at the front door. Akame opened it, Murasame at her hip.

"Your friends' skill has improved dramatically," Akame stated.

"Nice to see you too," Tatsumi said, passing by her. "But they are doing well? Good. Where are they?"

Akame led him to the training fields, where Ieyasu was dueling Bulat with dual swords. Sayo was fighting Leone with a spear. Neither of which were weapons they previously used. The two continued their fighting, and, while none of them could damage their respective opponent, the opponent could hardly damage them.

Ieyasu was fast with a blade, swinging them as if they were wooden sticks. He was still being pushed back by Bulat, but barely. In several days, Ieyasu's skill increased dramatically.

Sayo, on the other hand, did no possess the strength of Ieyasu, but more than made up for it in speed. She was a blur, moving quickly from place to place. The spear had an iron shaft, and by swinging it, she could knock her foes off balance before delivering the killing blow. Leone did not give her the option.

Regardless, for only 8 days of training, the two were powerful forces to be reckoned with. Even more so than previously. The two finished their matches, and glanced at Tatsumi.

"Tatsumi!" Sayo yelled, running up to give him a hug. Ieyasu followed suit.

"What have you been doing?" Ieyasu berated him. "How are you not dead?"

"What?" Tatsumi asked, confused.

"You continue to make the papers, again and again!" Sayo shoved the Sunday papers into his arms.

 _Vigilante strikes again! Witnesses claim he goes by the name 'Wrath'!"_

"Eh, I can read that later. I'm more impressed by your rate of growth. And your change of weapons threw me off. Regardless, progress is good. When is your first mission?"

"Tomorrow, actually. We're to take out a military guy," Sayo grimaced. As did Ieyasu.

"Oh. So you think that he's innocent?" Tatsumi asked. The two shook their heads. "Then kill him without remorse. I know that the targets here are worth less than death, so at least you can humor them."

"But-"

"But nothing. I've killed 43 people in 8 days. They all deserved it. I'm also on a hunt for something a bit personal."

"43 people, Tatsumi?! Are you insane?!" Ieyasu yelled.

"Impressive numbers for a rookie," Mine said. "But unimportant when you realize-"

 _ **Sorry, I can't help it.**_

 **"Who's there?"** Wrath said, intentionally looking straight forward- above Mine's head.

"Don't interrupt me! I'm berating you!" Mine retorted. Wrath looked down.

 **"Sorry. I couldn't see you. You're too short."**

"Must you take every opportunity to mock me?!" Mine gaped.

" **Only if you do the same to me,"** Wrath looked her square in the eyes, as if to challenge her.

"You're a rookie, new to everything, if you think that-"

" **I saved your life. And, unless you had some massive plan to escape from that mansion, I doubt you could argue with me over this."**

Mine paused for a minute. That brief moment of Hesitation was what he wanted. He stepped forward, staring her down.

" **I intend to be your friend. If not, an ally. Not an enemy. But, I will tell you- if you want me as an enemy, you will lose,"** Wrath said, finishing his conversation. " **I give control back to Tatsumi."**

Tatsumi regained control of his body, and looked at Mine, who was- conflicted.

After a few moments of silence, Tatsumi began to walk away.

"Hang on."

"What is it?" Tatsumi turned around, facing her. She looked at him.

"I'm sorry for being rude before," she said begrudgingly. "We can be friends."

"Thank you," Tatsumi said. "And I apologize for my actions as well."

The two looked at each other for a moment before walking away, off to do their own respective tasks.

* * *

"Alright, gather around," Najenda said. "These are our targets."

She gestured to the photos of a Captain of the Military Police and a strange, pig like human.

"Who is the one on the left?" Tatsumi asked, pointing to the strange looking one.

"Gamal. He's an oil merchant who commits crimes, chief among them slavery, especially at the Northern Region."

Instantly, Tatsumi looked at Sayo and Ieyasu, who tried to avoid eye contact.

"Would you mind terribly if I was to- shall we say- pay him a visit?" Tatsumi asked.

Najenda raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"No reason."

The tension remained for a moment until Najenda nodded. "Fine."

"Good. I'll head out now," Tatsumi said, preparing to leave.

"Hang on!" Leone yelled. "You need to stay for now!"

"And why is that?" Tatsumi asked.

"I wanna fight you..." Leone admitted.

"Well, I'm sure I could wait a little bit for that, huh?" Tatsumi grinned.

"Yay! I get a sparring partner and a drinking buddy!" Leone yelled.

"Uh... what?"

* * *

 **The end of this chapter.**


	6. The Cold Shoulder

**Yeah. For those who read the original story, there may be a reason for Tatsumi replacing Akame and Leone for the assassination. With that said, for those who don't know, I wouldn't recommend reading back to see what happened. It could spoil a lot, plus not line up with the current plot.**

 **Anyways, onwards to plot!**

* * *

Tatsumi relaxed, waiting for the mission. He sat at a small ice cream shoppe, and leaned back in his seat. He quietly observed the people passing by. The Military Police were on high alert, given 43 people were killed.

 _ **Incorrect. 47 people, as of today.**_

 _Indeed._

Tatsumi finished his delectable ice cream, but continued to relax, observing those that walked by. He saw, among the Military Police, the captain who was slated to die that day. Behind him was a orange haired girl who continued to chase after him like a dog. Instead of recieving attention, the captain- Ogre, his name was- ignored her. However, the girl either didn't care, or looked up to him so much she couldn't see his obvious distaste for her.

Speaking of dogs, the girl was carrying a small creature that looked like a dog, yet was not one. If anything, it was a- weapon?

 _Hmm. Strange girl._

 ** _Anyways, let's get moving. Also, why did we take their place to kill the Oil merchant?_**

 _I- do not feel like saying._

 ** _Alright. Doesn't matter, because I have to follow you anyways._**

Tatsumi headed off in the direction of the docks.

* * *

By the time Tatsumi arrived, it was close to dark. The home of Gamal was close to the docks, and was designed in a traditional sense- even though it was a mansion. The house looked somewhat boring. At least, on the outside.

The ships began to leave, all at once. Tatsumi turned on his senses, and could tell there was a great many people on the ship. More than their should be.

 _Human Trafficking?_

 ** _Possible._**

Tatsumi donned his apparel, then handed control over to Wrath, who jumped off of the roof he was at.

He made his way to the docks, and climbed aboard the last ship, looking in the port holes. Sure enough, human slaves were held within. They appeared to be from the Northern regions.

Tatsumi instantly killed every guard on the three ships, then jumped off.

Tatsumi easily strolled into the home. It was left undefended, as expected. Tatsumi wandered the halls, in a pattern that seemed aimless, but one that led him right to Gamal, who was naturally using the bathroom.

Tatsumi hid above him, blending in with the shadows.

Gamal exited, grinning like a fool.

"I wonder if those fools marked where we got the shipments from!" He chuckled. "Maybe they left some behind for me, too..."

" **They left me behind, does that count?"** Wrath exited from the shadows. Gamal whirled around, and was left paralyzed with fear. He couldn't move, couldn't react.

" **Do you have any records of Drachenstadt?** " Wrath asked calmly. Gamal looked confused, but scared.

"Yes! We get most of our shipments from there!" He blurted out. He probably thought he would save his life by saying whatever he could.

" **Take me to the records. Now,"** Wrath ordered. Gamal instantly began walking, leading him. He glanced back every second, to see if he would die.

After a few moments, he led him to the library within, where every record was displayed. He walked over to the left-most bookshelf, and pulled out a file, and gave it to Wrath before shrinking away. Wrath sat in one of the chairs, reading the records.

 _ **Oh. So that's why you took this job.**_

 _Naturally. I found our link._

 **"So Drachenstadt is the collection point. Many cities lose citizens because the soldiers sell them to the slavers for a bit of extra cash. And Drachenstadt has an active slave trade, yes?"**

Gamal nodded timidly.

" **You participate in this trade, among other things, do you not?"** Wrath asked, not looking up. Gamal remained silent.

" **Do you?"** Wrath asked again, more forcefully. Gamal finally squeaked out a yes.

The entire mansion shook as Wrath read the next section.

" **Ah... this would be my village, you see..."** Wrath grinned sadistically, pointing at the book. " **I know _Exactly_ who left there."**

Gamal was engulfed in flames, and began his wailing.

" **It's unpleasant, isn't it? I shall lock you in your basement area, chained, as your slaves often were, and leave you there to burn until you finally die from- well, anything. Starvation, lack of sleep, dehydration... Not by fire though,"** Wrath spoke softly, as if his words could reach Gamal.

Wrath stood up, and rolled his shoulders, before slicing Gamal in half. He was tired of his screams, so decided he should just die instead of endure the fun Wrath had prepared for him.

" **Now, this place shall burn."**

Wrath raised his hand upwards, palms up.

* * *

"Mr. Ogre Sir? Could we have a moment?"

The Captain whirled around, almost falling. He looked at the two cloaked figures before him.

"What is it, kids?" He asked drunkenly.

"Can we speak to you in private?" The girl asked.

"Eh... sure. There's an alleyway nearby..." Ogre said, heading in the direction of said alleyway.

After a few moments of walking, they reached a deserted alley, where the people were silent.

"Alright, what is it?" Ogre said, turning around to look at them. The two figures looked at each other before shedding their coats.

"By the authority of Night Raid, you must die!" The two yelled, slipping into battle stances. Sayo and Ieyasu drew their weapons, and aimed them at him before charging forward.

Orge simply laughed, and drew his blade upwards when they approached, halting their advance.

"Part of Night Raid, eh? They'll drag your bodies through the streets at dawn!"

Ogre continued his assault, pushing the two back. He believed he was making good progress when Sayo's spear knocked the blade from his hand.

After that, he was on the defensive. He had almost reached his sword, too, when a huge plume of fire erupted from the ground.

"What the hell?" Ogre said, forgetting the fight. That caused him his life, as the two ran him through with little resistance.

"Is that Wrath?" Sayo asked.

"I don't see another possibility. C'mon, let's alert the others," Ieyasu said, running off.

* * *

"Akame! Do you see that?" Leone said, pointing the the Capital. "It's like it was before!"

"Does he intend to lure Esdeath there? What the hell is he thinking?" Lubbock asked.

"Perhaps he intends to, in which case he'll lose. All we can do is have faith in him," Akame stated.

"I hope he's okay..." Sheele said, showing her usual mother-like attitude.

"Please, he'll be fine."

The group turned around and looked straight at Mine.

"Did you seriously just say that?" Leone asked incredulously. Mine rolled her eyes.

"Of course I did. I have no doubt that anything thrown at him can be dealt back tenfold. Given the mark on his hand and all," Mine spoke.

"Jeez, the two of you might as well get a room..." Lubbock sighed, much to Mine's anger.

Before Mine could do anything rash, Ieyasu and Sayo burst through the trees to the camp they had right outside the Capital.

"What is Tatsumi doing?" Sayo asked. She really didn't expect an answer, but was disappointed anyways when no one gave one.

"We're going back to camp. Tatsumi can handle himself," Bulat said, walking off.

"What the hell? We leave him, then?!" Ieyasu shouted.

"Best thing we can do at this point," Akame added.

* * *

Tatsumi was still slowly remembering what had happened, after he first fell into the cave. He remembered very stylized things, such as a giant pillar of flame, and a blue-haired demon. He wanted to remember it all- but, that was impossible, so he also wanted to have a good fight. He was extremely tense.

" **Maybe this will attract someone's attention..."** Wrath said, standing among the burning wreckage. Several curious visitors had shown up, simply watching him- seeing what he would do. None were military members. They could stay.

Wrath sat, waiting for someone, anyone, to appear. He kept the flame pillar going.

The soldiers flooded in, surrounding him, but not daring to move any closer than around 20 yards.

 _ **Or 27.432 meters for those who actually use a good measuring system, unlike the Empire.**_

" **Not coming any closer? Why?"** Wrath asked. " **I could use a good fight."**

The soldiers shivered, stepping back. Again.

" **Do none of you wish to see what I can do?** " Wrath said, pointing up.

The Soldiers remained stone-cold.

" **The person assassinated here was involved in Human trafficking. He illegally bought people for torture, entertainment, etc. Many of my targets as of late have been people involved in that business. Do you honestly believe that a man like him was important to live?"**

The soldiers faltered slightly, as if they agreed with him.

" **Now, I'm going to ask again- Do none of you wish to see what I can do?"**

"They can."

The hairs on Tatsumi's neck stood on end. The one who said that was a woman, and also perfect at concealing herself. Wrath couldn't have sensed her before. She might as well have been following him the whole time. She was now behind him, at least 5 feet.

The insatiable blood-lust he was sensing from her was off the charts. She was undoubtedly the most evil person in the Capital.

And she was also powerful.

" **How kind of you to join us. From what I am sensing, your soul matches up with your reputation,"** Wrath said, not even turning around. " **If you are who I think you are, you have come here for a battle?"**

"Perhaps."

 **"Hmm. I have killed at least a hundred in the past 9 days. Not including your army."**

"Such as the people on the boat?"

" **I suppose."**

"I am rather curious as to how that was possible. Even I can't kill someone without leaving at least some mark."

" **You would prefer to leave a mark, anyways."**

The tension might as well have frozen the air around them. The Soldiers slowly backed away, sensing a confrontation rapidly approaching.

"Perhaps."

 **"Do you feel upset that I killed the oil merchant?"**

"No. You simply asserted your dominance."

Wrath slowly turned around, and faced her. She had long blue hair that extended to the ground. She was dressed in a white jacket, and wore white shorts as well. She tugged at her general cap, which fit snugly on her head. At her side was a rapier, which extended almost to the ground. Wrath pulled his hand to his chin, looking directly at her.

After a few moments, Esdeath finally spoke up, her face emotionless. "You appear to be lost in thought, so I'm going to ask you why."

Wrath was dead serious.

" **I didn't expect my foe to be a damn bombshell."**

Esdeath grinned at this, as did Wrath, and the two began laughing. Almost hysterically.

"It has been a long time," Esdeath chuckled. "since someone on the battlefield made me laugh."

" **I find the battlefield _is_ the best place to laugh,"** Wrath said, regaining his composure.

"You certainly act differently than my other opponents. Fear, anger, determination," Esdeath explained. "You are- if anything, joyous. Something about fighting makes the both of us gleeful."

" **Well, does this mean we should fight?"** Wrath said, cocking his head.

"I would prefer if you were to join me, actually," Esdeath smiled warmly. "Someone of your power would be a valuable asset." Regardless of her compliment, her hand slowly shifted to her rapier.

" **It would be boring then, always winning. I prefer a little excitement, don't you?"** Wrath said, drawing his blade. The metallic black glimmered near the fire.

"Indeed," Esdeath faced the soldiers. "You are all dismissed! Leave at once!"

The soldiers quickly scampered away, many breaking formation. All at once, the square was clear, the only noise being the flame spiral above them.

Neither opponent moved.

"Weissschnabel!" Esdeath shouted. Instantly, hundreds of ice spikes surrounded Wrath. He stood there, as if they didn't matter. All at once, the spikes flew at him.

They ran into a solid wall of heat, melting immediately.

"Hmm. Normally that would have ended you..." Esdeath mused. "Perhaps they were too small? Well, in that case... Hagelsprung!"

A massive block of ice materialized out of thin air, and fell straight to the ground.

Or it would have, had it not turned into steam seconds after its formation.

"Hmm..." Esdeath's brow furrowed. "Your- Teigu, I assume- is rather annoying. As if it was made to counter mine."

Wrath raised up his hand, the one with the symbol, and removed the glove, showing off the symbol he had.

One they both shared.

"...Him," Esdeath answered after a moment of silence. "Thank you for showing me that."

" **Oh? Care to explain what you mean?"** Wrath asked.

"No. I am finished here. And, also, I have no intention of fighting you at the current time. So I suppose I should kill you," Esdeath said, finally drawing her blade.

"Mahapadma!" She shouted.

All in the world turned a dark shade of blue. Only Esdeath could tell that time had stopped.

"I have no intention of actually dueling with you. But, you should die anyways, before you become a nuisance," Esdeath said, walking u in front of him. She raised her blade, focusing it on one of his main arteries.

 **"Vahnijwala!"** Wrath yelled. Instead of the dark blue color the world had taken on, it instead turned dark red.

"Impossible," Esdeath breathed.

" **Improbable,"** Wrath corrected her. " **Instead of slowing the world down, as Mahapadma does, it simply makes my actions faster. Time has not passed yet."**

"It is surprising that your Teigu is designed specifically to counter mine. Perhaps it is more surprising it exists in the first place."

" **How long can you keep up your trump card?"** Wrath asked. " **It seems as if it would be taxing on your body."**

"The same would apply to you."

 **"Hmm. Let's end it then."**

And suddenly, they both stopped their Trump Card.

"I would fight, but I don't wish to get my outfit stained with your blood. Also-" Esdeath looked off in a seemingly random direction. "I have to find _him..._ "

" **Is _him_ a friend or foe?"** Wrath asked.

"Definitely a foe."

" **Hmm... I'll leave you to it then,"** Wrath said, coating his body in white hot flames.

"A neat parlor trick, but does it have real value?" Esdeath asked coldly.

 _ **Heh, get it, "coldly"...**_

Wrath rose into the flame pillar, ascending to the heavens. Once he reached the peak, all traces of his signature fire disappeared.

Wrath was thousands of feet above the capital. He maneuvered himself sideways, before shooting flame out of his hands and rocketing off, away from the Capital.

* * *

 _2 days later..._

 _That was scary._

 ** _No, simply informative and entertaining._**

 _I'm really glad you are on my side, because you are quite terrifying as well._

 ** _I aim to please._**

 _Now- do you know who she was looking for?_

 ** _...No._**

 _You hesitated._

 ** _I have no desire to tell you._**

 _How unkind. We share a mind, you know. And your insistence on Fighting Esdeath after all the energy it took to take out the people on the boat caused us-_

 ** _To go into a coma for 2 days, I know. Oh_** _ **well**._

Tatsumi landed close to the Night Raid HQ, on top of the mountain it was built into. He landed, and then sat on the cliff face, looking out over the Capital.

"I wonder..." Tatsumi mused. Suddenly, miles away, a wildfire started, then was put out. "So that's the limit to distance."

"I'm glad to see you're alive."

Akame sat down beside him, her legs dangling off the edge.

"Do you come here often?" Tatsumi asked. Akame nodded, deep in thought.

"You confuse me," Akame said finally. "I can't get a grasp on your intentions."

"To be honest, neither can I," Tatsumi replied. Akame tilted her head, confused. "Okay, when I turn into Wrath, and I have his persona, I become extremely sadistic. Almost like I enjoy causing others pain and suffering."

Akame remained silent.

"Each time I take on his personality, it takes longer to switch back to who I am," Tatsumi frowned. "I fear that-"

"No."

"Huh?" Tatsumi was startled when she talked so suddenly. "What do you mean, 'no'?"

"I mean that you are a good person. From the little time you spend here, you have your own agenda, which is concerning, but I cannot sense any evil intent from you. And..." Akame looked off in the distance. "Your friends speak highly of you."

"I have been an awful friend, abandoning them," Tatsumi chuckled. "I'll have to spend some time with them for the next 4 days."

"Why 4 days?" Akame asked, causing Tatsumi to wince. "Why not stay for longer?"

"I need to go to- somewhere- in 4 days. I'll pass myself off as a slave trader to get there unnoticed. Once I'm there, a few records will be missing, and a lot of people dead."

Akame frowned. "Why not ask for help?"

"This is something I have to do."

"I respect that," Akame nodded. "If you understand the value of personal missions, than I will need your assistance in the future."

"What for?" Tatsumi asked, surprised.

"You will find out when I work up the courage to say. As of now, consider it on a level of importance at or above yours," Akame shrugged. "Lets go inside before it becomes too cold."

Akame opened a trapdoor, one that blended in with the environment. "Here."

Tatsumi followed her, descending down the ladder below. After a short amount of time, they entered a dark room, one that appeared to stretch on for miles.

"This is the Grand Library of Night Raid," Akame said, flipping a switch. Instantly, the entire room lit up, showing a giant hall, one that was quite possibly larger than the Night Raid HQ itself.

"Impressive," Tatsumi breathed. "What's here?"

"Information on every known criminal in the capital," Akame said. "Some are so evil, they have an entire bookshelf."

"Does Esdeath have 3?" Tatsumi chuckled.

"7," Akame sighed.

"Fair is fair," Tatsumi replied, walking through a doorway at the closest wall. "Where are we, anyways?"

When Tatsumi opened the door, he saw a huge banner covering the other end. Moving it out of the way, he walked through it, entering the main Night Raid complex. Najenda's chair was directly in front of him.

"Oh, so that's where we are..." Tatsumi nodded. "What is that smell?"

Suddenly, from down the hall, every member of Night Raid was running away from the kitchen.

"Who thought it was a good idea to let _Sheele_ cook?" Lubbock asked, his voice terrified.

"This was a huge mistake!" Sayo yelled out.

Tatsumi gazed on in amazement.

"Before you ask, yes, chaos is common here," Akame sighed.

"I'm just glad Sayo and Ieyasu have adjusted well," Tatsumi grinned.

"Well... in a way."

"Leone!" Tatsumi whipped around. "Good to see you!"

"Same for you!" Leone grinned.

"Wait- what do you mean by 'in a way'?" Tatsumi frowned.

"Well..." Leone grimaced. "They have very little reason to be fighting. They haven't endured tragedy. So... it's harder for them to kill."

"If it was their reluctance or their death at the hands of Aria, I pick the first one. I care for them," Tatsumi said finally. "Anyways, I fought Esdeath."

Leone looked shocked for a moment, before grinning widely. "You fought that thing? Awesome!"

Akame was skeptical. "We need to see the boss. Now."

* * *

 **Is anyone here a fan of Zelda? Just wondering while I'm writing this, listening the the Dark World theme. Oh well.**


	7. Feeding the Fire

**Seriously, why are so many fanfictions on this site about Tatsumi getting a Teigu that revolves around him using fire? Well, Great minds think alike. Shoutout to anyone who writes Akame ga Kill fanfiction.**

 **Onwards to plot!**

* * *

"So... You intend to stay behind for a short amount of time?" Najenda asked.

"Yes. To train, relax, and spend time with my friends before I set out on a personal mission," Tatsumi nodded.

"What mission?" Najenda asked.

"We will discuss details later," Tatsumi sighed. Najenda raised an eyebrow.

"Of course," Najenda said finally.

"Oh, and I fought Esdeath for about a minute," Tatsumi said nonchalantly.

The room went into uproar.

After everyone quieted down, Najenda was the first to talk.

"She was toying with you," She said finally. Tatsumi laughed.

" **Vahnijwala!** " He yelled. While no one could tell he had even moved, he walked beside Najenda, intent on making a point. He ended it.

"She- Wait, how?" Najenda was confused.

"Believe it or not, I could fight her. I countered every move she had with a trick I had," Tatsumi blatantly stated.

"Fair enough," Najenda smirked. "I underestimated your skill. Akame, you will train with him. Get his skills to a high enough level."

"Understood," Akame nodded.

"Now, I wish the two of you good luck. You two are dismissed. Begin training."

"Immediately?" Tatsumi's jaw dropped. "I just fought the _Esdeath_. I need a nap."

 ** _Technically, you already had one... for two days, actual-_**

 _NO._

"After you train, you may join your friends for whatever activity you wish to do. For now, do as I say," Najenda's eyes sharpened. "You are still a member of Night Raid and must do what I ask. Even if you spend most of your time away."

It was at that point that Tatsumi realized that Najenda was a scary person.

"O-okay..." Tatsumi held his hands up, surrendering. Akame grabbed him by the back of his jacket, pulling him outside.

"Sigh..." Tatsumi hung his head in annoyance.

* * *

" **So... how is this supposed to relate to training?** " Wrath asked, sitting by a creek.

"Honestly, I know very little about what it is you can do, excluding the skill you showed us before," Akame explained. "I need to gauge what it is I can and cannot do."

" **So... Does this help?** " Wrath asked, instantly evaporating the water in the creek. Akame's face remained the same. " **Is that a no?** "

"You surprise me at every second," Akame nodded. "What else can you do? No need for demonstrations, by the way. I believe you."

" **Well, at this moment, I am capable of frying your brain. Instantly. That is why most of my enemies, except for those I want to fight, leave no blood. They collapse at any moment. Also, although this is lest consistent, I am able to control fire I did not start."**

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Wrath leaned back.

" **Okay, you see the campfire there? Now, if we were to compare it to this fire,"** Wrath snapped, causing another fire to spring up near the original, " **Then we can see there are small changes in the color, size, and the way it flickers. The Fire I summon is less actual fire. It still is fire, but- artificial fire, if that makes sense."**

"It doesn't."

" **That's okay. Anyways, the whole frying people's minds only works if they remain stationary, or if there are not sufficient mental barricades."**

Akame tilted her head slightly.

" **Okay, you, for example, have your mind protected, preventing me from analyzing the part of your brain that would tell me the specific size, or essential areas. My flame only works if I can vividly imagine the mind of the one I am killing."**

Akame nodded. "I at least understand what you can do. Draw your blade."

" **Woah! What if I hurt you?** " Wrath asked, concerned.

"You won't even be able to touch me," Akame stated bluntly, as if it was a fact.

The two drew their blades, staring each other down. Wrath applied his mask and wig.

"Why do you fight with those on?" Akame asked. She was surprised when Tatsumi responded, not Wrath.

"It makes me feel like less of a killer, as if I can blame it on someone else. I have never killed before, but Wrath has," Tatsumi's grin turned somber. "I guess that just makes me worse, huh?"

Akame's eye twitched before she dashed forwards, swinging Murasame down, near Tatsumi, who deftly avoided it.

" **So, now you know. Tatsumi hates killing,"** Wrath said, parrying Akame's diagonal slice, " **So I do the work for him."**

"I see," Akame said, attempting a feint, which Tatsumi easily saw through. "I understand you are a good fighter, but is Tatsumi?"

" **Of course! My skills would transfer to him, if he was to fight without my help."  
**

"Understood. The question still is, how are you sentient?" Akame asked, narrowly avoiding a slice aimed for her head. She retaliated with a swing downwards, using both hands and putting as much effort into it as possible.

" **You know, for a girl, you are certainly powerful,"** Wrath frowned. " **I mean, seriously. I am stronger than you, physically, but barely."**

"I was put through a strict regiment, attempting to increase muscle in the Elite Seven. It worked, to an extent. I will likely never be stronger than you, in terms of muscle, but I know how to channel my strength into each strike," Akame explained, jumping in the air. She brought the blade down, hard. Wrath stumbled.

" **Like, seriously, wow. I can feel my hands still vibrating from that last hit.** "

"That was the intention," Akame said, dropping to the ground, landing a kick to Wrath's shins.

Or she would have, had he not jumped over her, about to land a punch to her gut, which of course missed, due to Akame's natural reflexes.

" **I will say, I find your reflexes and speed to be more troublesome,"** Wrath grimaced. " **I haven't been able to land a hit on you."**

"Nor I you," Akame said. "Granted, I'm not trying as hard as I could, but even then, the use of your Teigu-" Akame paused, reflecting on something.

" **What?"**

"Am I talking to a Teigu right now?" Akame asked, perplexed.

" **Uh, yeah. So it would be 'the use of Tatsumi's Teigu', to be proper."**

"I suppose so!" Akame shouted, charging forwards, faster than before. Wrath barely blocked the strike, not expecting her to approach as fast as she did.

" **That was new,"** Wrath said, looking at where the blade would have cut. After a moment, he turned to Akame, his eyes gleaming through his mask.

" **How about my turn?"** Wrath grinned like a madman, the cracks in his skin lighting up. After a few seconds, fire engulfed his entire body, coating him from head to toe in a flame shield. His sword lit up, ad he stood in a battle position, holding his sword backwards, at his side.

Akame noticed his position, her eye twitching again.

 _"Why the Nebenhut position? I've rarely fought fighters that use it. More often they go for the first four..."_ She thought.

As the battle raged on, both fighters locked in a dance, sparks flying each time their weapons clashed.

"I've rarely fought fighters using the Nebenhut position, usually they go for other positions. Why stick with that one, considering it puts your front at a disadvantage?" Akame asked.

" **You tell me!** " Wrath yelled, his voice even more warped than before. He charged, swinging his blade over his head. Akame dodged out of the way. However, the blade sent out a beam of fire about 10 feet. While Akame was not harmed, it forced her to dodge, lest she be cooked.

Akame adjusted, and, every time he sliced, she weaved her way around the fire. While she had not been hit, she was sweating profusely, simply out of the intense heat. Akame was pushing him back.

Until he changed Tactics.

He switched to the Vom Tag position, holding the word above his head. He brought his blade down, but no fire came from it.

Rather, the flames originally launched flew back to the sword.

He performed a vertical slice, followed by a diagonal swipe, upwards.

This first hit missed, but the second one barely scratched Akame's forearm.

Akame immediately realized the pattern. Wrath only did two slices at a time, and then brought the sword back to the original position. So, she attempted to exploit it.

Only for him to change positions again, this time to the Albur, with the sword held down, deceptively lulling the opponent into a sense of empowerment, only to attack with a brutal counterattack. Akame was not as naive, however, and would not fall for it. She assumed the same position.

"You are constantly switching tactics each time I figure it out. Not just stances, but how you manipulate fire, and the strikes you perform," Akame said, her eyes narrowing.

" **You find it cowardly?"** Wrath asked, the flame armor disappearing.

"On the contrary, it keeps your opponent on their toes. Even if they figure it out, they can never anticipate what you'll do next. That makes fighting you infuriating," Akame explained.

" **It's still not perfect. I would prefer if no one was able to know what I was able to do in the first place, but I have not yet unlocked what I can do fully. Tatsumi's body can only endure so much stress, you know? I don't want to kill the poor bastard.** "

Akame nodded, putting Murasame down.

"That concludes today's session," Akame said, relaxing. "I'm hungry."

Wrath's eyes lost their gleam, and Tatsumi was back to normal.

"I forget that I rely on him too much," Tatsumi remarked. "Given the alternative though..."

...

"What you said at the beginning of the battle annoys me."

Tatsumi looked at Akame quizzically.

"You said that you have never killed," Akame stated.

Tatsumi's face darkened.

"Yeah, what of it?" Tatsumi muttered.

"You have killed. Many, in fact. It was by your will they died. Regardless of the fact that you yourself did not kill them," Akame stated bluntly. "The fact of the matter is whether or not they deserved it, and, they did."

"That doesn't help! Maybe they might be awful, but it still doesn't change the fact that they are dead!" Tatsumi shouted.

"Do you know why I'm in Night Raid?" Akame asked, catching Tatsumi off guard.

"N-no-"

"I was part of a Capital Group called the Elite Seven. They handled Assassinations for the capital. I was..." Akame paused. "Introduced, to this group. But they more we killed, the more we slaughtered, the more I began to question what I was doing.

"Of course, I had probably seen it coming for a long time, but for all of my time there, I had taken lives without understanding why.

"The worst part about it is that I likely killed hundreds of would-be revolutionary army members. The ones who couldn't live with the corruption and greed. We were never given orders to 'take into custody'. Always to kill.

"I have looked back on this, seeing this as a point where I killed those who were perhaps completely innocent. I value the difference between the innocent and the truly guilty."

Akame sheathed Murasame.

"The guilty are the ones who hold the world back. They abuse their power for whatever they want. So long as they exist, we can't change what is happening.

"No one enjoys killing. The only thing we enjoy is he future that will be improved by their deaths. The only way to live in this world is to get rid of those who would prevent you from doing so. There is a large difference between surviving and living."

Akame held her hand out to Tatsumi.

"You fought well."

Tatsumi grabbed her hand, and shook it, before noticing the cut on her arm.

"You're hurt?" He asked. Akame looked away, letting go. Tatsumi, being Tatsumi, grabbed her, and inspected the cut. It was cauterized.

"I cut you?" He asked, facing Akame. Surprisingly, she was somewhat red.

"You're kidding... You're actually embarrassed by a small cut?" Tatsumi asked incredulously.

"We're leaving," Akame said, regaining her poker face.

"Hang on!" Tatsumi said, holding her back. "I have bandages."

* * *

"-so now I have a general scope of what he can do," Akame said to Najenda. "So for today, he's free."

"Hooray," Tatsumi sighed.

"Tatsumi!" Ieyasu yelled. He was running at full speed, with Sayo trailing behind. Neither was slowing down.

Tatsumi braced for impact, but was not prepared for the full force of the two.

He collapsed to the ground, exhausted.

"It would be nice if you were to visit us every now and again!" Sayo yelled.

"What's with that, Tatsumi? You don't want to be associated with the Great Assassin Ieyasu?" Ieyasu bragged.

"You're probably going to end up dead, Ieyasu..." Sayo joked.

"Yeah, but not before you kick the bucket. I bet I'll die only by the hand of the strongest warrior on this continent!" Ieyasu retorted.

"That'll be the day," Tatsumi said, regaining enough strength to stand. "Anyways, where are we going?"

"We're going to go get something called 'Ice Cream', which is said to be the most delicious thing on the planet. After that, the whole group is going on a mission to take out some cousin's nephew's sister in law's- you know, I forget the connection, but he's related to the Prime Minister, and then, I think we might target some serial killer or something," Sayo explained. "Me and Ieyasu are all ready to go, are you?"

"Of course! I suppose we should go then, best not to keep the Cream of Ice from melting, eh?" Tatsumi grinned.

* * *

"My lord, it's sooooooo gooooood..." Ieyasu grinned dreamily, ravenously devouring his ice cream.

"Ieyasu, you're going to get a brain freeze," Sayo scolded. "You can't eat that fast, or else-"

Ieyasu's face turned blue, and he let out a small yell.

"Told you," Sayo sighed.

"So, how have things been with the group?" Tatsumi inquired.

"Oh! I've mostly been training with Bul- Bro, actually. He told me to call him that. Anyways, he's really strong, and I've learned a lot from him. Although the weapon he has me use changes frequently."

"He wants you to learn other weapons, I guess," Tatsumi nodded.

"That makes sense, but why does Sayo have to stick with a spear?"

"Hey, just because I'm good at something doesn't mean I should change it!" Sayo retorted. Tatsumi started to chuckle.

"What's so funny, Tats?" Ieyasu asked.

"Okay- first, never call me Tats. We've discussed this," Tatsumi stated, leaving a disappointed Ieyasu in his wake. "And second, it just feels good to be able to be with you guys now. Considering I'm- at work, shall we say- for most of the time, I don't have time to be with you guys."

"Well, at least a lot of the people at the base talk about you!" Ieyasu grinned. Tatsumi merely sighed.

"They talk about my accomplishments, not me. Which, to be fair, is okay, considering what it is _**he**_ has done, but it makes me feel- I dunno, left out, I guess," Tatsumi said. "Regardless, I'll gladly sacrifice friendship with a few people than let what almost happened to you two happen to others."

"You don't like that though, do you?" Sayo muttered. "You need to act like yourself more often. Don't rely on your 'friend' so often."

"Wish I could. My accomplice is just- too bombastic for my tastes. So I let him do what he wants," Tatsumi leaned back in his chair. He raised his hand to his head, supporting himself. He looked off in the distance a bit, as if he saw something. "Well look at that..."

"What are you looking at?" Sayo asked.

"Looks like the Coliseum is quite busy today," Tatsumi mused. "Wonder what's happening..."

A few people scrambled by, heading towards to Coliseum.

"Hmm..." Ieyasu hummed. "Maybe we should check it out?"

"Maybe," Tatsumi said, standing up. "You guys want to check it out?"

"We'll follow you, if you want," Sayo stood.

"Alright. Let's go," Tatsumi said, feeling uneasy.

* * *

The crowd was eerily silent inside the Coliseum. Not a word was spoken. The only noise was the shuffling of feet.

Tatsumi, Sayo, and Ieyasu sat near the front, by an exit. If there was danger, the three could escape at any second.

A man walked to the center of the Coliseum, holding- something that appeared to amplify his voice. The man himself was rather large, had blonde hair, and a red cape, as well as armor on his body, and- something- on both of his arms.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, you are here to witness the Execution of the Void Walker," the man said. "The charges include Treason, Murder, Theft, and Tampering with weapons of great power."

"Here to execute him is General Esdeath. She chose to personally preside over this execution.," The man said. "Also here to observe his death is I, Great General Budo. We must purge the Empire of those who wish it to fall!"

He raised his hand skyward, his hand curled into a fist.

"Glory to the Grand Empire!" Budo yelled.

At that time, a few soldiers brought a prisoner forward. The prisoner had a sack over his head. He was dragged out from one of the sides of the Coliseum. His hands and legs were both bound with chains.

"Who is the Void Walker?" Ieyasu whispered. The two shrugged.

"I dunno. Maybe we should leave though," Sayo whispered back. Tatsumi nodded.

As they were preparing to leave, the man was brought into the center of the Coliseum. Esdeath walked calmly to him, a small grin on her face.

The sack was lifted from the man's head, revealing the man Tatsumi had met just before entering the fortress that was the Capital.

"The execution of Kitama, the void walker, shall commence!"

* * *

 **Ye.**


	8. The Void Walker

**So this may be a part a few of you remember from the original story, if you read it. Of course, I don't suggest you do, because Sayo and Ieyasu were both dead in that story. So those that read it, you know how this went.**

* * *

"I know that guy," Tatsumi hissed quietly.

"Tatsumi, we should go," Sayo said, pressing on.

"Hang on," Tatsumi grinned. "Take your seats, the show is about to start."

The two looked at each other in confusion, then shock.

"No no no, bad idea. Two generals there, Tatsumi," Ieyasu frowned.

"Then it shall remain the greatest battle in the Coliseum for eternity," Tatsumi's grin grew sadistic. "Have a good time!"

With that, Tatsumi vanished.

* * *

"So, you are the void walker? I would expect someone a bit younger to be giving the Empire this much trouble," Budo sighed. "It's a shame I have to be here instead of training my soldiers."

"You are far too strict, Great General," Kitama sighed. "Perhaps you should loosen up? There is a nice bar in town, called the-"

"I have no time for your antics, Void Walker," Budo's eyes narrowed. Esdeath walked up behind him.

"You confuse me, Void Walker. Or do you have a name?" Esdeath smiles warmly.

"Your grin is quite ironic. For such a sadistic person, you conceal it rather well," Kitama frowned.

"I asked a question. Now you shall answer," Esdeath's smile vanished. "What is your name, and what is your connection to Wrath?"

Kitama's head tilted.

"Wrath? Is he the vigilante who appeared and started causing Mayhem?" Kitama smiled coyly.

"You found him and teleported him away, did you not? Your companion?" Esdeath asked, recalling when she had first encountered the flame demon.

Kitama raised an eyebrow.

"I'm surprised you saw me in the first place. Impressive," Kitama nodded. "I am also surprised you haven't asked about how I teleported him away. Regardless, It doesn't matter too much. Anyways, peaking of my companion, he is standing right behind you."

Esdeath's face went blank, before she donned a savage grin.

"Well, your Trump Card comes in handy when attempting to create a shock factor, doesn't it?" Esdeath tilted her head sideways, glancing at Wrath, who stood there, seemingly bored.

" **You know, I really think you were holding back during the last match."** Wrath grinned. " **So does this mean we can have a rematch?"**

"Indeed. But, I hope you are ready to face _two_ generals. Unfortunately, Budo is under law to 'assist' me in fighting you," Esdeath muttered. "I apologize that I am not able to crush you by myself."

" **Oh, it's fine. All part of the game, right?** " Wrath shrugged. He drew his blade, slipping into the Nebenhut stance. The moment he ceased moving, the entire area was consumed in fire. Which helped conceal Wrath, in some ways.

Wrath jumped back a few feet, eyes darting left and right.

 _You bit off more than you could chew._

 ** _Maybe._**

As Wrath stood there, Budo jumped out from the fire, his face contorted in Rage. He launched a punch straight to Wrath's head, and while he deftly avoided it, Budo retaliated with another hit, aimed straight down. He didn't miss that time.

Wrath's bones cracked as he was launched straight into the ground, about 3 feet.

" **You hit hard,"** Wrath barely choked out. He realized the strange device on his arms was a Teigu, and one that controlled electricity. Wrath could hardly move a muscle, as millions of volts coursed through his body.

Budo's Teigu pumped, readying more electricity.

"You've given us too much trouble for being a mere vigilante!" Budo yelled, as his hit straight down again. His fist only collided with the ground though. Wrath materialized behind him, about to slice. Budo merely lifted his hand, using his Teigu as a shield, before he delivered another devastating blow that sent Wrath flying across the Coliseum, through the smoke. He was embedded at least a foot into the stone walls.

Before he could even move, he was surrounded by a barrier of ice, encasing him.

Esdeath calmly walked up to him, delivering a blow straight to his stomach, smashing through the ice. Wrath collapsed to the ground.

"I'm surprised. If this is all you can do, you've disappointed me," Esdeath sighed, grabbing him by the neck. "As have the weak before you."

" **Don't,"** Wrath coughed. " **Underestimate me..."**

"I don't think that's possible. If anything, I overestimated you," Esdeath frowned. Wrath suddenly went limp in her arms. "-Did you seriously faint?"

Wrath's eyes began to gleam.

" **Just kidding fool!"** Wrath yelled before disappearing once again.

The fire contorted, the flames slowly receding towards the center of the arena. As it did, the ground cracked, and magma could be seen through the crevices.

The fire receded to the very center, warping itself around Wrath's blade, which was pointed skyward. Esdeath decided to simply watch the spectacle for a moment, but Budo prepared to launch another punch. Wrath ducked under it, swinging his blade. While the blade itself missed, due to Budo's speed, a jet of flame shot out from the blade, which, while it did not damage him, scorched his armor. Budo came in with another swing, designed to hit him skyward. Wrath, instead of dodging, blocked, sending him at least 40 feet into the air.

Which is what he had wanted.

While Wrath did most of the fighting, Tatsumi was constantly thinking. It was a way of splitting focus, which made him all the more dangerous. While Wrath executed Tatsumi's orders, Tatsumi was coming up with the strategies to defeat tougher foes.

By being in the air, he could shoot jets of flame from above, which could do several things. It could force either one to use their powers, which would allow Tatsumi to get a better grasp on what was going on.

 _Going by personalities, I would say Budo will react, and after he isolates me, Esdeath will step in for a bit of fun._

 ** _Sounds right to me._**

A lightning bolt shot from Budo's Teigu, nearly hitting Wrath, who narrowly avoided it.

Upon his descent, he guided himself so he would land by Kitama, who stood off to the side, a small grin on his face.

" **Care to explain why you're here?"**

"That would take all of the fun out of it, my friend," Kitama said, raising his hand to Wrath's shoulder.

Suddenly, Esdeath materialized out of thin air, a launched a kick square at Wrath's chest. Not only did the heel did in an inch, but Wrath dropped to the ground. Not even Budo could deliver a hit like that.

"Get up," Esdeath said in a monotone fashion. "I have no more time for games. Accept your death on your feet or on your knees."

Wrath struggled to his feet, the effect of the hit still causing his head to spin.

 _If she had wanted to, she could have kicked a hole right through me..._

Wrath was about to slip back into the Nebenhut stance, but instead stopped halfway, opting to stand with the blade down, seemingly in no stance whatsoever. However, instead of fighting holding the blade in his right, as Tatsumi often did, the blade was gripped in a reverse grip in his left hand.

 **"Where's that battle spirit? All I sense is the aura that precedes murder,** " Wrath frowned, before charging Esdeath. He brought the blade up, as if he was about to do an upwards slash. Esdeath sighed, preparing to parry it.

"Such simple mistakes..." She sighed, lowering her rapier only lightly, which would have stopped his blade-

Had he not let go of it in the middle of the swing.

He dropped, aiming a kick at her legs. While the kick somewhat connected, it did not do any damage that would hinder her. More than anything, it sent a message: that you really couldn't tell what he was going to do until he did it. Which fit right in with his main message.

Esdeath jumped back a foot, choosing to be cautious.

"Well done. Very few manage to lay so much as a single finger on me. You were able to land a semi-successful kick to my shins. I say semi-successful, due to the fact that I had already backed off, given that you had few other options," Esdeath spoke.

" **Man, you really like talking. It's bad to lose focus during battle,"** Wrath sighed. Esdeath laughed in response.

"Ironic," Esdeath chuckled. Wrath, however, was not chuckling, as Budo had been behind him the whole time, and was now delivering millions of volts straight into Wrath's back. "Perhaps you should pay more attention to both of your opponents."

"You see, your strong suit is your unpredictability, which helps when you deal with large groups of weak foes. However, to speak metaphorically, fire has a hard time catching on a large piece of wood, and both me and the old geezer can be described as pieces of iron, if we are to go along with the metaphor."

Wrath fell to the ground, seemingly defeated. Esdeath walked towards him, rapier drawn. A few quick slashes, and a cry of pain from Tatsumi, and the symbol of Esdeath was etched in his back.

"I must say, you have far more confidence than your ability warrants. I might as well take you back with me... I can only hope to see what happens when the flame is doused," Esdeath said, acting particularly sadistic. Budo scoffed.

"Killing him now would be more beneficial to the empire, you Sadist," He muttered angrily.

"I'm particularly upset, considering the report the Three Beasts gave me about his power. It was as if he hardly used a fraction of that during this battle. He's disappointed me."

"To be blunt, finish him off. Now."

Esdeath sighed, then raised her Rapier about her head, preparing to stab him in the vitals. The rapier glinted in the sunlight, the smoke seeming to have disappeared. Strange enough, there was no sunlight. It had grown cloudy.

 _Why is my weapon shining like a brand new golden coin?_ Esdeath pondered. Suddenly, a large blast of heat swept throughout the arena, blowing back any of the audience members that were standing. Esdeath's cap blew off, but the two generals remained stoic.

From the cracks in the ground, lava spilled, receding towards Tatsumi.

Budo raised his fist, about to give the final blow to Tatsumi's skull. The person that stopped him was not Wrath, not the prisoner- but Esdeath.

"..." Budo's face contorted in betrayal. "Do not stop me."

"Hold on, I want to see what he'll do..." Esdeath said, releasing Budo's fist from her iron grip. Again, Esdeath's personality shown through. She was, first and foremost, a battle fanatic.

The lava wrapped around Tatsumi, a fate which would incinerate any other person, but did not harm Tatsumi. Tatsumi leaned up, to his feet, his back snapping and cracking each time he moved an inch. He leaned forward, hunched down. The lava coated him entirely, the only thing showing being his glowing eyes. The lava warped around him, forming a pair of wings, dripping boiling liquid every second. The lava continued to spill in, causing the beast to grow. The legs and arms elongated, growing talons. The head took on a draconian look, the eyes glowing.

In essence, Tatsumi had created a fire dragon.

On the back of it was a piece of rock, cooled down enough for one to sit on. Esdeath's symbol was marked on both his back and his hand.

From the head of the beast, Tatsumi leaned out, jumping to the "saddle" of the beast. He opened his mouth to speak, but Wrath's voice did not leave.

"Void Walker," Tatsumi said, looking at Kitama. The two generals did not even appear to faze him.

As if he already knew, Kitama warped to the saddle of the beast. Tatsumi looked down at the two generals.

"I will best you both someday. But today I grow weary. I have also recovered what has been lost," Tatsumi sighed. "Good bye,"

With a burst of heat, the Dragon took off, lava dripping from the creature. When it flew over the people, not a single drop fell.

Esdeath looked at Budo with a grin.

While Esdeath began to ascend- quite rapidly, due to the ice pillar that she had just formed- Budo's Teigu began pumping faster than before.

* * *

Kitama and Tatsumi sat in silence for a minute.

"How in hell did you get caught?" Tatsumi asked.

"Why in hell did you come save me?" Kitama retorted.

"It's a long story."

"So is the one I would tell," Kitama said. "When we get back, I need to tell you some things."

"Would one of them be why you were there?" Tatsumi retorted.

"Yeah," Kitama sighed. He turned around, looking behind him. "We have company, in the form of an ice demon."

Tatsumi spun around, seeing Esdeath, who was jumping from ice platform to ice platform. And she was gaining on them.

"Let me handle this," Tatsumi grumbled. He stood up, balancing perfectly on the beast. He walked behind Kitama, and began blasting the platforms with concentrated fire.

It was ineffective, as Esdeath summoned the platform only seconds before she landed, but is somewhat slowed her down. Somewhat.

Tatsumi kept this up for several minutes, melting the platforms before she landed, and had gotten ahead slightly. It would have continued if not for the storm clouds above Tatsumi's head.

Lightning bolts crackled beside him. His hair stood on end. While some bolts almost hit him, some were less accurate.

Tatsui shouted out to Esdeath.

"Tell that general to get some glasses, maybe he'll be more accurate!" He shouted. A lightning bolt phased through the dragon.

 ** _Karma._**

 _Will you shut up?_

Tatsumi knew that he could not risk Budo firing a bolt directly at him. Every time Esdeath made a platform, it was all he could do to just turn it to water.

Tatsumi immediately halted the dragon, allowing Esdeath to catch up. Once she was within ten feet, an ice spike shot out from her current platform, almost impaling him. He continued to turn them into water. Lightning rained all around.

One ice spike came, which Tatsumi blocked, but another came from behind his head. Tatsumi ducked, and, the pillar went for Esdeath. She anticipated this, grabbing the end of it, and swinging it back at Tatsumi.

Several things happened at once.

As Esdeath was swinging the blade, Tatsumi melted her platform, causing her to form another one straight from the ground.

Tatsumi then shoved the ice spike away, and melted it.

Finally, Budo's lightning struck the water formed by the melted ice.

Instantly, Esdeath's pillar was fried, and she plummeted to the ground. While she likely felt no pain, she slammed into the roof of a house of some unfortunate peasant. She emerged undamaged.

Tatsumi had not noticed, as he had escaped Budo's lightning field. He was far enough away to escape from them.

Regardless, the dragon faded away, as Tatsumi had reached the end of his endurance. The two began to plummet to the ground.

* * *

Tatsumi lurched up, his head turning left and right. He instantly regretted getting up so fast, as his back cried out in pain.

"I wouldn't be getting up in your condition."

Tatsumi, after collapsing, looked to his left, and saw Kitama sitting on the root of a tree.

"Yeah," Tatsumi sighed.

"I said I'd say some things, but considering I teleported near the Night Raid HQ, I suspect Akame or some other member will be here to get you."

Tatsumi took in a sharp intake of breath. "You know Akame?"

Kitama winced.

"Not the right time to explain. Anyways, I want to tell you something."

"There will come a time- do not interrupt! There will come a time when you will _have to_ leave Night Raid."

Tatsumi's eyes widened.

"When that time comes- you will know when- go to where you first met your companion."

With that, Kitama stood, and vanished in a veil of purple and black smoke.

Immediately after, Mine burst through the shrubbery, Pumpkin aimed.

"Alright, I'm ready for- Hang on, Tatsumi!" She shouted.

Tatsumi fell asleep.

* * *

 **There will be more.**


	9. The Bitter Hero

**Sorry about the lack of updates. Went on vacation for a couple days (4). Anyways, here we go!**

* * *

Tatsumi sat alone, a needle in one hand, and his trademark coat in the other. He had sown most of the outfit back together, so that now, the only thing that remained was the symbol Esdeath carved into his back- cut into his outfit.

Tatsumi smiled, grabbing some red fabric from his left. He was in a room near the Laundry room, at the bottom floor of Night Raid HQ. The walls were decorated plainly, save for the one behind him, which was covered with shelving units, each containing different colored threads. One cabinet held different fabrics, of several different colors. The room had a table in the middle, and three chairs. He was in the middle one.

Grabbing the scissors, and setting the needle in the pin cushion, he traced the outline of the Symbol in red fabric, grinning whilst doing so.

After all, he was about to embark on a personal mission.

At that moment, Leone burst through the door, sorrow in her eyes.

"Tatsumi, they've returned."

* * *

 _ **Seventeen hours earlier**_

The entire group, sans Lubbock, were gathered in the Planning Room, a map of the Capital spread out on the table. the table was surrounded by different chairs. The map had pins stuck in it, showing missions that had already been done, and missions that had yet to be completed. The Room had no windows.

"So at the Coliseum, you're saying that he fought both Esdeath _AND_ Budo?" Lubbock asked.

"And _Lived?_ " Bulat breathed incredulously.

"It's the Truth!" Ieyasu relayed, breathing heavily. "He escaped with someone they called the 'Void Walker'!"

"Never heard of him," Bulat mused, putting his hand to his chin. "Although if Tatsumi knows who he is, he is important- and a friend."

"I've heard of him."

Everyone glanced over to the end of the table, where Akame sat. Her expression could not be determined. "I know very little of him, only the stories of a 'Void Walker' from ages past," She explained. She closed her eyes, deep in thought. "He was a warrior of unparalleled skill and intelligence. A fearsome fighter who was draped in a Black cloak, who had the ability to teleport long distances in a flash of darkness."

"Why have we never heard of this person?" Mine asked, eyebrows raised. Akame looked over at her.

"He did not hail from the Empire. He fought outside of it. Regardless, several stories have made their way here, although the name 'Void Walker' is seldom used to describe him in the Grand Empire- at least, now. It was originally his name, but many years have made it uncommon. You may have heard of the Black Knight, the one who fought off- and bested with ease- an entire country's entire army. Or, perhaps, the Crimson Master, who once turned a whole sea to blood after a massive fleet was sent after him."

"I've heard of the Black Knight before, during my time in the military. It was merely a children's tale, however," Bulat remembered, thinking of his old master.

"I think I heard something about the-" Sheele started, before realizing she had forgotten the name 'Crimson Knight'. "The second one, I think, from my friend." Akame nodded.

"I also heard about the Crimson Master, and, although they called him the Red Death where I was born, the description you provided is almost exact," Mine added. "But they also said that this took place at least 500 years ago- Roughly half of the Empire's entire existence." Akame nodded, agreeing with Mine.

"Indeed. He most certainly should not be alive. However, if the Empire chose to put to death a person who was supposedly the Void Walker, than I can see two possible reasons," Akame stated. Najenda raised her hand to silence Akame.

"I agree," Najenda said, lighting another Cigarette. "The two reasons being either A, this person is the Void Walker, and did something against the Empire, or B, the person is not the Void Walker, and the Empire is using a fake to further their ambitions."

"Do they want to get an alliance with the country this person attacked?" Leone asked. Najenda shook her head.

"The country you talk of no longer exists. It was split into several pieces. A large chunk went to the Empire, while another went to the country of Vliona. A smaller chunk went to another country named Niera, which has since been turned to wastelands after the Empire's slaughter of the Ban Tribe," Najenda said. "The name of the original country is one I do not know."

"This is cool, but why would Tatsumi save him?" Sayo asked bluntly. "What's the connection?"

"As for that, I don't think anyone here could say. We'll ask Tatsumi when he wakes up," Bulat stated. Just as that happened, Lubbock walked through the door, clearly annoyed and upset.

"Yeah, that's not for certain," Lubbock groaned. "Okay, good news, bad news, and worse news."

"Start with the good news, Lub," Leone ordered.

"Good news is Tatsumi is still alive," Lubbock stated. The room brightened up a bit, before Lubbock said "But..."

"Is this the bad news or the worse news?" Mine asked.

"Bad. His heart is misfiring- almost always," Lubbock added. "Most likely from Budo's lingering electricity."

"Great," Leone sighed.

"The worse news is that, since the local team was wiped out, all the local missions have been transferred to Night Raid."

The Gravity of the situation came crashing down on everyone except Sayo and Ieyasu.

"Um, what does that mean?" Sayo asked. Najenda looked at her.

"It means that not only do we have missions in the Capital, we also have missions outside of the Capital. This is bad, because we will have to travel a lot more. Also, we will have less members to participate on missions," Najenda stated. "There was only one survivor of the Local Team. We'll probably recruit her- although that wasn't the first team she lost. She may not want to join another."

"If she values the needs of the many, she'll join," Leone interjected. "Anyways, about Tatsumi. What is it you can do to bring him back to normal?"

Lubbock sighed. "Honestly, nothing. He's tossing and turning, and his muscles are always tense."

"Nightmares?" Sheele asked.

"Maybe," Lubbock responded. "But that doesn't matter so much as the fact that I can't do anything while his muscles are so tense. Surgery probably couldn't fix it, but if it could, he might die from the surgery itself."

The group groaned.

"Can we see him?" Ieyasu asked. Najenda shook her head.

"You need to prepare for your mission against Zank soon. Practic-" Najenda started, but was cut off by Ieyasu.

"Are you kidding me?! He's our friend! Why can we see him?!" He shouted, putting his hands on the table. Najenda sighed.

"Look, I know you're concerned about your friend, as are we all-" she started, before being interrupted again.

"You all care about _Wrath_ , not _Tatsumi!_ " He cried out in fury. He pounded his fist on the table before leaving. Najenda breathed angrily.

"Sayo, get your friend," she ordered. Sayo ran off, not wanting to stay in the room any longer. "You know, if things hadn't turned out the way they had, they never would have made it into Night Raid."

"Easy, boss. They're just worried about Tatsumi. And..." Leone paused. "He is right about us seeing Tatsumi as a weapon, not a person. At least, somewhat."

"I treat each person under my command as if they are the most important soul on the planet," Najenda said passionately. "Even the loss of a single life is a tragedy. I do not know Tatsumi, but I do know he is human. Unfortunately, he is also strong enough that we have to use him. Ieyasu sees it as us using him as a mere tool."

"I find that Ironic," Bulat chuckled. "If it _were_ so, you would essentially be doing the same thing as the Prime Minister you are currently fighting."

"Indeed. The problem is that they are only assassins because Tatsumi is," Akame stated, leaving several Night Raid members confused.

"They've killed people, has that not proved their dedication?" Mine asked.

"No. As the Boss said, they aren't cut out for this line of work. Mentally, that is. They do not enjoy killing people, regardless of their crimes," Akame said. "They're only fighting because their friend is."

"In all fairness, we don't like killing either. It's necessary though," Leone smiled sadly.

"Speaking of their friend, I should check on him," Lubbock said, rising from his chair. "Hopefully he's fine."

* * *

Lubbock walked through the halls of Night Raid. The small Hospital area was deep in Night Raid, meaning there were no windows of any kind. Lubbock opened up the door and walked in. There were 5 beds on one side, and 2 more on the other. Various medical supplies lined shelves above the beds. At the furthest bed, sitting up, was Tatsumi.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," Lubbock said, approaching him. "You remember what happened?"

Tatsumi paused for a moment, memories coming back to him slowly. "I got the basics of it."

Tatsumi put his hand to his chest for a minute. "Something's wrong..."

Lubbock frowned. "Sorry, but Budo's electricity is causing your heart to misfire. Fortunately, it seems to be happening less as of now. However, you're in for a rough couple of hours."

Tatsumi grimaced, feeling his back. "She carved something here-"

"Yeah, I know. Her personal symbol," Lubbock responded. Tatsumi grinned.

"Will it make an awesome scar?" He asked. Lubbock grinned back in response.

"Well, I have to change your bandages, so let's see," Lubbock added. He reached around Tatsumi's body, unraveling various bandages.

"Well, um, Tatsumi?" Lubbock frowned.

"What?" Tatsumi asked meekly.

"It will scar, but I kinda have to reduce the risk of infection, so- you ever heard of rubbing alcohol?" Lubbock said, a look of dread on his face.

"Oh no," Tatsumi moaned.

"Yeah, just- try not to scream," Lubbock said, pouring a bottle onto his back. The sensation was one of instant agony, as if someone was dragging razors across his back. Which someone had already done anyways.

Tatsumi yelled, attempting to restrain his voice as much as possible, then failing, writhing around.

"Sorry pal. Infection would be worse," Lubbock grimaced.

"H-hey," Tatsumi groaned. "Why do you look like you're the one in pain?" Lubbock chuckled, putting the cap on the bottle, then setting on the shelf above Tatsumi's head. He then grabbed more bandages, and reapplied them. Tatsumi then laid on his back.

"Oh well, it can be helped," Tatsumi sighed, putting his hands behind his head. "When can I get up?"

Lubbock paused for a minute before grinning. "Whenever you feel up to it. And, seriously? Any assassin can withstand rubbing alcohol."

"To be fair, I'm not an assassin. Never had the training. My actions just... flow..."

"Kinda like the blood as a result _of_ said actions."

As soon as Lubbock said that, Tatsumi had literally jumped out of bed- which he regretted, as he soon fell to the ground.

"Easy there," Lubbock said, helping Tatsumi up. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore," Tatsumi grumbled. "Can you take me to my friends?"

"Nah, the Boss wants to see you first. After that, sure."

Lubbock was going to help Tatsumi walk, but Tatsumi insisted he did it himself.

"What time is it, Lubba?" Tatsumi asked, trying to figure out how to walk again.

"Around 7 or 8, I think," He said. "In the morning, that is."

"Yeah," Tatsumi said absentmindedly. "Okay, let's go see the Boss."

* * *

Tatsumi stumbled through the door to the meeting room, wearing his tattered garb and a smile.

"Hey," he grinned, taking a seat.

"Glad to see you're all fine, Tatsumi," Najenda smiled. "How's your heart feeling?"

"Painful," Tatsumi grimaced. "But mending."

"Good," Najenda smiled. "I have a few questions for you, also."

 _ **Oh boy.**_

"Fire away, Boss," Tatsumi responded.

"Why did you save that man? The Void Walker?" Najenda asked.

"The 'Void Walker' gave me my outfit, and also saved my life after I fell into a cave," Tatsumi explained. "He was an elderly man, said he was a climber the first time I met him. He helped me adapt when I first arrived at the Capital. And, for what it's worth, I think he knows something about my power. Perhaps created it."

"The knowledge of the creation of Teigu's was lost long ago," Akame responded. "If he knew, it would be extremely surprising."

"Then again," Mine started. "If this guy is the Void Walker, it's not impossible, given his reputation."

"I really have no clue who this person is," Tatsumi said, confused.

"That's fine," Najenda said. "He was a warrior from an age long past. If half the stories about him were true, he could easily kill everyone in this room."

"That sounds different to the person I know," Tatsumi mused. "I refuse to think that what he's doing is just an act."

"Maybe. However, the confusion about who he is warrants me to ask the next question. Why did you believe he was worth risking your life to save?" Najenda's eye's narrowed.

"..." Tatsumi's voice halted before it could escape his lips. "...I don't know."

"And you decided to go ahead and save him? You moron!" Mine shouted.

"Mine," Akame said menacingly. Mine shrunk back into her seat, about to crawl under the table in fear of Akame.

"Anyways," Najenda continued. "You simply decided to jump in and save him?"

"I don't..." Tatsumi began, before stopping. "There are bits and pieces, but I think he saved my life, and also brought me closer to the Capital. Without him my friends would be dead, if my assumptions are correct."

"I see..." Najenda mused. "Well then. Final question. What is his name?"

Tatsumi hesitated.

"I don't know. He never told me," Tatsumi lied.

"Alright," Najenda sighed, flicking her cigarette. "Your friends are training- or at least should be."

"Alright, thanks," Tatsumi said feebly, walking away. Akame stood up right after and followed him.

* * *

"I just don't get it!" Ieyasu yelled, twirling his blades. Admittedly, Sayo's long reach with the spear frustrated him, because the moment after she attacked, she pulled the spear away from him, preventing him from moving forward, as she had already recovered her defense. He was not able to move in a position where he could be on the attack.

"Tatsumi is just a skilled fighter, they need him. And they do see him as human, they're just-" Sayo tried to explain, flicking her spear up, nearly hitting Ieyasu's arm.

"They can't recognize that he's not an assassin, just like us!" Ieyasu shouted. "He's a country boy, from the same village as us!"

Sayo paused for a minute. "So this isn't about him, is it?"

Ieyasu faltered for a moment, allowing Sayo to push him to the ground with the shaft of the spear.

"Ouch..." Ieyasu groaned. Sayo looked down on him, almost with a pitiful expression. "What's that look supposed to be?"

Sayo sighed, before sitting down next to him. "I think that this is more about you than Tatsumi."

"Oh shut up!" Ieyasu yelled, getting back up. "Let's fight again!"

"You're jealous that he's so powerful, aren't you?"

Ieyasu halted, before drawing his practice swords. "Enough. You wouldn't understand."

Sayo stood up, staring right at Ieyasu. "Look... Ieyasu, I wish he wasn't as powerful as he is. God knows what he's doing with that power now."

Ieyasu's determined face turned somber. "I care about him and all, but in a way- the power he has kinda makes us seem irrelevant."

"What do you mean by that?" Sayo asked, curious. Ieyasu dropped his practice swords.

"It just- he was always the weaker one at the village, I was the hero and- well, I liked being the hero. I would be a hero, a great warrior, and should I have fallen, I would have a heroic death. But- Tatsumi finds this amazing power, and suddenly I'm placed in a group of heroes, who not only outclass me in every way, but dislike my attitude. Not to mention the 'heroes' kill people, and, even though their crimes warrant it, still feels like nothing short of evil. If it were up to me, I probably would have left, despite how nice the people here are. It's just- I hate being shoved to the sidelines, always being thought of as the weakest link," Ieyasu finished.

Sayo digested the information for a moment, thinking about what next to say.

"I don't think you're weak. In fact, you're strong. Stronger than me. You've simply been thinking that just because Tatsumi got a cool power."

"Huh?" Ieyasu's face took on a confused expression. "I don't get it. Did you not understand what I said?"

"I do, and I think you're being incredibly stupid," Sayo frowned. "The idea that just because Tatsumi is in the spotlight doesn't make you the hero means nothing. _We_ choose to work in the shadows, and _we will_ secure victory. Just because you're not in the spotlight doesn't mean you're not the hero. That's why Tatsumi disguises himself- after this, he probably intends for Wrath to disappear. He does the reckless things that no one else does," Sayo responded. "But you don't need to be as reckless as he is. He is rage incarnate, and you are different from that. You are a different- emotion than malice, if that makes sense."

"I think... Maybe?" Ieyasu responded, confused.

"Oh well. I suppose we better get back to training?" Sayo sighed, picking up her spear.

"Actually," Ieyasu said, pointing off in the direction of the base. "Look."

Sayo spun around, and spotted Tatsumi, slowly making his way towards him.

"Tatsumi!" Sayo yelled, making her way over to him. She dropped the spear on her way.

"Heya. Did you enjoy the spectacle at the Coliseum?" Tatsumi grinned deviously.

"Quite frankly, it was stupid of you to do that," Sayo pouted. "You made us worry you'd die."

"Nah. I got a cool scar-to-be though," Tatsumi smiled. "Actually, I'm wondering how you guys are doing."

"Doing fine. Practicing here, hope Ieyasu doesn't reek as bad as he usually does after practice," Sayo answered.

"Hey!"

"Anyways, I need to leave for a few days, so I'm seeing how you guys are doing now."

"Huh?" Ieyasu raised an eyebrow, running over to join them. "Why are you leaving? And, are you even in a condition to leave?"

"A giant slice in the back never stopped anyone, did it?" Tatsumi joked. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I think."

"Is this going to be common? You drop by just to say 'Hi!' then disappear?" Sayo scowled. "It's rude to your friends."

"Trust me, I wish I could be with you guys, but I really need to do this myself. It's personal," Tatsumi's grin changed to a more somber expression. "Consider it a revenge mission."

The two looked confused, but otherwise accepted what he was about to do.

"Yeah, just don't kill yourself," Ieyasu waved him on. "I still want to duel you!"

Tatsumi, who was walking away, turned around. "I never could beat you dueling before, you know!"

"You're right! I'm going to make damn sure you don't win this time either!" Ieyasu yelled, as Tatsumi began to walk away again.

Tatsumi continued walking, making his way to the edge of the base, observing the lush and dense greenery around him. Night Raid HQ was in the perfect spot- the entire forest was dense enough that no one could see in, but it made it perfect for the Assassins in Night Raid. The bushes and shrubs were perfect places for people to hide in...

"Alright, I know you're there, you can come out now," Tatsumi ordered in a harsh voice.

From the bushes stepped Akame, who had been following Tatsumi the whole time.

"Where are you going?"

* * *

 **Okay. I finished this chapter waaaaaay too late, I apologize. My fault. Anyways, here's the completed chapter- it's leading up to something big.**


	10. Battle of Drachenstadt Part I

**Hey! I'm not dead! Who would have thunk it?**

 **I realize it has been a long time since I've posted anything, and I do apologize for that. I hit Writers' block** ** _hard,_** **and I couldn't continue on. Essentially, I had run out of inspiration. However, after a re-run of both Code Geass (Which is why I came back) and Akame ga Kill! (For inspiration). I got a comment from a "UnHolyParadox" on a separate story, and it inspired me to finish up the story. Anyways, back to this story!**

* * *

"Where exactly do you think you're going?" Akame asked, leaning against a nearby oak.

"On a little visit to a tiny little town in the North," Tatsumi responded. "No, not the North-North, because it doesn't exist anymore. Just a town in the North."

"For... vacation?" Akame asked, tilting her head. Tatsumi chuckled.

"Akame, remember how we spoke about 'personal missions?' This is one of those," Tatsumi explained. "Again, this is something I have to do on my own."

"What exactly is it you have to do, Tatsumi?" Akame asked, her eyes narrowing. Tatsumi frowned.

"I have to go disable the slave trade in the North. And who better to do it than Wrath, the vigilante of the people?" Tatsumi said. "Also, it has personal value."

"Care to explain?" Akame asked, genuinely concerned.

"I... don't want to talk about it," Tatsumi muttered. He was beginning to get annoyed.

"You explained it to Najenda, why not me?" Akame questioned. Tatsumi began to walk away.

"It's different, I needed her to allow me to-"

"Why not? It can't b-" Akame cut him off, walking after her.

"Would you stop asking questions?!" Tatsumi roared. Akame flinched slightly, and Tatsumi's face softened. He had legitimately hurt her. "I'm sorry, but I want to do this myself. Okay?"

Akame sighed. "Fine."

Tatsumi opened his mouth to talk, before closing it. He didn't know what to say- at least, what to say that wouldn't make Akame feel worse. So instead, he walked away, putting on his outfit once more.

"Why are you wearing that for the journey?" Akame asked.

"Get in the spirit," Tatsumi responded. "It would be good if I could use my power without Wrath taking control."

"And you think that will be possible?"

Tatsumi didn't respond. He just put on the mask, and dashed into the brush.

* * *

Tatsumi cut his way through the brush, just beyond sight of the main road. The reason being that Wrath wanted some entertainment, and Tatsumi wanted to help people. In a way, the system the "two" worked.

"You know, at the rate we're going, we'll make it to the Caravans in about 15 minutes," Tatsumi mused aloud.

Just as Tatsumi cleaved through some brush, he could sense someone on the main road. Many people. Tatsumi crouched nearby, attempting to listen to the conversation. As he looked, he could see a small split off of the military police walking along, led by the woman with the orange-brown hair and the strange dog. Intrigued, Tatsumi listened to what they were saying.

"Listen up!" The young woman shouted gleefully. "Command has received information from General Esdeath herself that the vigilante will be heading towards the city of Drachenstadt, an essential trading city, where he intends to disable trade! We must hurry if we intend to make it there soon!"

The other soldiers rolled their eyes. One was bold enough to respond. "Yes, Seryu, we know what our mission is. You've said it 5 times in 13 minutes."

Seryu giggled. "Justice never rests!" She then proceeded to begin jogging ahead at a rapid pace. At the same time, her "dog" looked in Tatsumi's general direction, as if he saw him, but its eyes soon returned to the road. After a short time, the group faded from view.

 ** _Glad to know we'll have competition._**

 _I'm not._

 _ **Not exited at the prospect of some battle?**_

 _No. I'd rather just do the job without killing them._

 ** _Oh, I get it. You see a pretty face, you hope to get it. You like the girl don't you?_**

Tatsumi actually frowned at this.

 _No. If we go back to how I "sense" people, like fabric with weights on it, she's definitely demonic. Most likely 2nd to Esdeath._

 ** _Then we better get going to the Caravans._**

* * *

It was not 20 minutes later that Tatsumi arrived at the Caravans, and it was not 3 days later that the Caravans arrived in Drachenstadt. Tatsumi, as a normal citizen, wandered the streets, looking for... whatever he could find. He was going to enjoy himself before he got to work.

Tatsumi cracked his knuckles in anticipation, before realizing he had essentially half a day before he would don the Wrath Persona. With that, he made his way over to a bakery. He could hear wheels spinning, but there was no water to run a wheel, and no wind to turn a windmill. Tatsumi knew what ran it, what really turned the wheels.

"Well, might as well," Tatsumi sighed, walking over to go and get a couple of donuts. "No use doing anything now."

As he pulled several coins out of a small satchel, he could sense someone walking up behind him- just the person he didn't want to see.

"My justice sense is tingling...!" Seryu shouted, grinning happily. "You appear to be out of money, correct?"

 _ **Might as well go along with it.**_

"It would appear so. I brought money with me for the trip, but I must have left it at the Inn!" Tatsumi smiled warmly. He turned to the baker. "I'll be back in just a moment, I apologize for the inconvenience."

"Nonsense!" Seryu yelled, slapping a couple extra coins into Tatsumi's hand. "Justice is fair, and I can tell you're a very nice person!"

"Um... Thank you!" Tatsumi responded, before grabbing his treats and exiting the building. "Actually, you should have one, and then I can go get my money from the Inn and pay you back!"

Seryu smiled once more. "I'll be just fine. Justice needs to stick to a rigid diet!"

Tatsumi mocked offense. "Are you saying _I'm_ fat? How _could_ you?" Seryu giggled in response. "My name is Tatsumi. What is yours?"

"I am Seryu Ubiquitous of the Military Police, dedicated to protecting the innocent and defeating evildoers!" She said, saluting. "Oh, and, I'll have to get back to work soon, but I was just wondering, you said that you were on a trip?"

"Yeah. I live around here, but I had traveled to the Capital recently, and then decided to revisit this town a couple days ago. My town is not too far from here, but the village elders never let me travel here," Tatsumi explained.

 _Technically, it isn't a lie._

"Oh, well, wonderful! I hope you have a good time, but I would be wary. We've had reports of undesirables taking refuge in this town, so be on your guard," Seryu explained, while her face went dark. "Either way, expect the forces of Justice to obliterate them!"

"Hang on a minute, I've seen you before!" Tatsumi exclaimed. "It was outside of the Coliseum... I forget when. But I did see you!"

"Really? I'm afraid I can't recall seeing you... but do not fret Tatsumi! I'm sure we shall encounter each other in the Capital! Fate had introduced me to yet another ally of Justice, and I'm sure it will allow us to meet again!" Seryu shouted, before blushing realizing what she had just said. "Um, I have patrol, so... bye!" She then proceeded to run off, her dog like creature following her once more.

 _ **Good job.**_

 _I KNOW. Just standing by her was almost impossible._

Tatsumi frowned. _It would be enough if she was just evil, but the way she constantly spouted nonsense about justice was awful. She wouldn't know justice if it slapped her across the face. She is nothing more than an brainwashed slave of the Empire._

 _ **Damn, you are trying really hard to convince me you don't like her.**_

 _God, I don't! If I had been around her for another minute, my brain would have snapped, how can you think I like her?_

 _ **You offered her a doughnut.**_

Tatsumi sighed, and stopped trying to argue his point. After all, his blood pressure was already high enough.

* * *

It was night. The Guards were on patrol as Tatsumi climbed out of his room's window. As he did, he put on his attire, completely embracing his persona.

 _I'll work on not relying on you later. Do your stuff, and, remember, don't kill anyone who was a slave trader in this region._

 ** _Yeah yeah. I'm guessing this has to do with Gamal, that oil merchant from last mission?_**

 _You're literally a part of my brain. You know the answer to that._

 ** _Sometimes I do, sometimes I don't. Depends on... eh, doesn't matter._**

Just below, walking the streets, were two guards, simply out on patrol. One had a simple short-sword, whereas the other had a simple halberd. The two men wore simple chain-link armor, and one was clearly intoxicated. Tatsumi readied his blade.

"C'mon man, let's go find some women!" One drunkenly shouted, resting his hand on the other one's shoulder. The other looked disgusted.

"Like the 'white-haired gal' you saw earlier? The one that _NO ONE_ else saw?" The second guard responded. "Quit daydreaming and get back to work."

"I swear! I did see her! Granted, it was the back of her head, but she was pretty hot! I think!" The other responded, finally being able to stand on his own. "I'm actually sure of it, she was really hot!"

 **"Heh. Hot."**

Wrath descended from the roof, landing on both feet behind the two men. As they turned around to face the masked vigilante, he took a bow.

" **Greetings Gentlemen. I hope you are well,"** Wrath stated. **"Now, I have a mission to do, so, if you would please-"**

The two drew their weapons, charging him. Just the same as all the others who believed they'd be able to kill him.

 **"Could I at least finish talking?"** Wrath asked, sidestepping the short-sword. As he did, he delivered a swift end to the sword-wielder, vertically slicing through his neck. The spear-user was enraged, and so he was less precise with his movements.

 **"Sorry pal,"** Wrath sighed, bisecting him. **"I'll give you a quick end like your friend too."** As the man was still falling, Wrath shot a burst of flame directly at him, not only dissolving him completely, but melting the armor itself.

 **"Should be enough to begin,"** Wrath said, lifting his palm skywards. As he did, a jet of flame shot up into the night sky. **"Should allow them to find me rather easily."**

Wrath jumped from the ground up to the rooftops easily, surveying the city. It definitely wasn't a small city; It dwarfed Tatsumi's home, and perhaps most of the cities in the area. Although it still was no Capitol, it was certainly a behemoth. For once, Wrath let Tatsumi take over the tactical aspect of what he was going to do.

 _We're going to section off the city into several blocks, maybe 16-20. Once we get the slaves free, we'll evacuate them into the captured zones. I suspect the Rebellion would be moving in relatively soon, by which time they'll have many ex-slaves ready to join._

 ** _That comes later. For now, how are we sectioning the town off?_**

 _Currently, we're located near the west gate, the least guarded. We'll spread north, gain control of the armory, then sweep diagonally through the heart of the city. The Records department is located at the southeastern most part of the city._

 ** _Sounds fair. I'm moving in on the Western Barracks._**

As Wrath dashed across the rooftops, all across the city, fires began to break out. The entire city was engulfed, save for specific areas- namely, the homes of the innocent. As Wrath dashed along, he could hear guards panicking below.

"Bring in the Military Police!" One yelled as he ran along. As Wrath leaped across the buildings, he was able to maintain sight for just long enough to blast a jet of flame down at them.

 _Remember, we're heading for the Barracks, and after that we're taking out individual targets._

 _ **Yeah yeah, consider it done.**_

Wrath crashed through the window of the Barracks, doing a quick roll before drawing his blade. All across him, guards were closing in. Wrath cracked a grin.

As the blades swung, Wrath danced through a wall of iron and steel, hacking and slashing his way through any opposition. One swung their blade just slightly wrong, and, seeing an opportunity, Wrath sidestepped behind him, and pierced through his armor with a well placed strike. Spear-users tried to stab at him with their halberds, but Wrath simply cut off the ends, leaving them with only a blunt stick.

As the chaotic slaughter came to a close, Wrath jumped down a small hole where the ladder up was. As he landed, he was met with a rather strange sight.

While Wrath dealt with the first group of guards, a second person appeared to have ended the second. Upon further inspection, they each were killed in a form not unlike his style of combat- brutal. It lacked the precision a traditional assassin, like a member of Night Raid, had.

Wrath blinked, about to exit the building, when suddenly a form appeared, crashing through the wall.

"JUSTICE SHALL BE SERVED!"

As Wrath whipped around, he had barely a minute to react to a giant creature dashing towards him, a creature he deftly avoided, before looking to see where it came from.

 **"Well, it appears we have a Teigu user!"** Wrath grinned, staring at Seryu. **"I will say, that is a rather scary grin you have there. Almost as scary as your horrendous judgement, but I digress."**

"QUIET YOURSELF, EVILDOER! Today, you face your judgement!" Seryu yelled, cackling. "Koro, DEVOUR!"

The creature reared its head, charging towards Wrath once more, Wrath prepared for a duel, but easily figured that Seryu wasn't going to let it be a one on one fight.

 **"If you're such a fan of justice, can you at least let me duel with one person at a time? Chivalry, and all the business?** **"** Wrath asked, genuine. Seryu's grin turned into a wicked scowl.

"You _dare_ lecture _ME_ about _JUSTICE? DIE!_ " Seryu yelled, aiming both of her guns at him, and emptying the clip. Wrath obviously dodged, but barely missed Koro's rampage. "You may have dodged that, but Justice can never be sto-"

 **"Please stop talking,"** Wrath finally sighed. **"I have my own Justice, you have yours. We won't convince each other of anything by screaming our opinions at one another. Although I am curious as to who's justice will end up victorious..."**

"Fool! Justice is eternal, universal! There is no justice for one person or another! That is merely an excuse to convince yourself that your crimes are just!" Seryu retorted, unfazed by his comment. "Koro! Arms!"

The Creature's skin began to tear, and two massive arms thrust out towards Wrath.

 _Wrath, c'mon. Hurry this up, otherwise we won't be able to move on!_

 ** _Got it!_**

When Wrath had just barely dodged Seryu's gunfire, he jumped up, crashing through the second floor ceiling and onto the second floor itself. From below, Wrath could just barely make out a giant arm reaching up at him.

 _ **Oh no.**_

Wrath just barely had enough time to move before a giant fist crashed through the floor, reaching up towards him. Before he had even landed on the ground, another hand rose through the floor, grabbing him firmly.

 **"Uh, could you at least give me a chance to escape?"** Wrath asked, as Koro slung him around the room. After a short period of flying across the room, where Wrath was introduced to the wall multiple times, he was finally brought directly in front of the beast.

"Koro... DEVOUR!" Seryu cried out. Koro opened its jaws, revealing nothing but row after row of razor sharp teeth. Wrath smirked, as Tatsumi's mind raced, trying to find a way out.

 _Uh... use the fire to burn the thing!_

 ** _It's a biological Teigu, stupid! I'd have to know where the core is to destroy it! And even then, we spent enough energy leaping across rooftops, the fire takes a long time to regenerate!_**

 _IT'S FIRE, HOW DOES IT TAKE TIME TO REGENERATE?_

 ** _BLAME THE MAKER OF THE TEIGU!_**

"DIE!" Seryu screamed, roaring with both laughter and malice. However, by some miracle, the entire ceiling crashed down not only on Koro, but Seryu as well. Wrath saw this as an opportunity to free himself, given that Koro had reverted to his small size again.

"You interloper!" Seryu screamed. Wrath couldn't make out who she was talking to, given the large amount of rubble in front of him. "Justice will be served either way!"

"Your Teigu is no longer functioning. You are in pitiful physical condition. If you have any final words, you may recite them now," A woman's voice ordered. The sound of a blade clanging against metal could be heard.

"Cybernetic enhancements! I use them to defeat even the strongest Evil!" Seryu roared, before letting out a yell as she was likely catapulted across the room. "Koro! Retreat!" The rubble in front of him began to tremble, and soon after, the sound of footsteps could be heard. Seryu was running away.

 **"Thanks for the assist,"** Wrath said, vaulting over the rubble. **"Who are you?"**

Wrath could only see the back of the person head. They had long, flowing white hair, and wore an outfit not unlike his own- but using white and light blue, as if someone had simply inverted the colors on his own outfit. After a moment, the woman turned around, facing him. She wore an almost identical mask as the one he wore.

"Ambitious of you to attack the entire city... But fool-hearty given the presence of a Teigu wielder," she responded. Wrath mocked offense.

 **"Well, EXCUSE ME for wanting to have a challenge!"** He responded in a playful, offended tone. **"Although, thank you again for the help."**

The Woman smirked, sheathing her blade- which was not an exact copy of his, but rather a traditional Katana with a white hilt, wrapped in leather.

"You may call me Vanity."

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Battle of Drachenstadt Part II**


	11. Battle of Drachenstadt Part II

**Before I upload the next chapter of my Code Geass Story, I wanted to upload "Part II" for this story. Who knows, I may get some inspiration. Or scrap my current chapter.**

 **Either or.**

 **Oh hey, the old chapters are gone. Now I have an accurate word count on the story and an accurate view counter (In fanfiction, it lists views per chapter, so I went from around 80,000 views to 4,750. Oh well).**

* * *

 **"Vanity?"**

"Yes. I am here to assist you," she said, calmly walking towards him. "I do not have a power like you, however, I am more than capable of holding my own."

 **"Has Kitama not created your Teigu?"** Wrath asked, slinging his blade over his shoulder.

"No. I left before he had the chance to. I could not stand by and wait," She responded. "What is your plan thus far?"

 **"For taking control of the city?"** Wrath asked, receiving a nod from Vanity. **"I'm planning to sweep southeast from here, taking over the central area in the process. All records of Slave Trades are stored in the southeastern corner of the city, and they are to be preserved."**

"What for?" Vanity questioned.

 **"Personal reasons. For a... good friend, shall we say?"** Wrath grinned. **"...We have enemies massing to the north."**

"So be it!" Vanity yelled, jumping onto the rubble, and propelling herself through the whole in the roof. Wrath followed suit, vaulting through onto the third floor. As he burst through what was once a solid wall, he quickly descended upon a horde of armored soldiers, their spears moments away from skewering him.

" **You missed!"** Wrath yelled, slipping right in between two spears, and beginning the brutal process of slaughter he had long since grew accustomed to.

 _Dodge to the right._

 _Block the second spear to the right into the path of the first._

 _Use the sword on the armor's weak point in the neck._

 _Grab the spear and use it as a javelin against the furthest guard._

 _Light them up... now!_

The once massive group that surrounded him now consisted of one man- who had surrendered almost instantly.

 _Leave him, he's lost the will to fight._

Wrath walked towards the soldier, staring down at him from above.

 **"Leave,"** Wrath ordered. The soldier immediately began to run towards the exit of the city. **"Vanity! We're moving down! I'll take care of the Slave traders!"**

"Roger that!" Vanity yelled back, leaping across the rooftops above his head.

* * *

The two continued running, occasionally encountering the corrupt soldier groups now and again. For the most part, it was calm- well, as calm as such an event could be. Wrath and Vanity were in their element, whereas the soldiers could be described as anything but calm.

As the duo took more and more of the city, Wrath began to sense just who was in the business, and took them out accordingly. The first was the baker he had bought food from- well, he didn't buy it, Seryu did. And she had fled not moments ago.

As he slipped in, he saw the man, clutching a knife and hiding behind the counter, his eyes peering over.

" **Sorry pal, you trade slaves,** " Wrath said, flipping his sword so the blade pointed down, then throwing it like a javelin at the counter. It buried itself to the hilt, and the man's eyes went wide. Wrath walked over, removing his sword from the counter. The man fell to the ground, dead.

" **Thank you,** " Wrath said, grasping the sword. " **Now, based on the houses, the slaves probably live... in some of the southern areas... makes it easier to trade..."** He mused, twirling his sword as he exited the building.

"You know, for a so-called 'hero of the people', you certainly are sadistic," Vanity scowled, jumping off the bakery's roof. "Your carefree attitude is unnerving."

" **Well, I didn't know I had that title, but I'll take it,** " Wrath shrugged. " **So, we're essentially rulers of the entire city, minus a couple areas here and there. We just need to round up the slave traders.** "

"Understood," Vanity nodded, racing off down the street.

" **Hey Vanity!** " Wrath yelled. She turned around, expecting him to say something important.

"What?"

" **You're too stressed out,** " Wrath shouted, grinning. " **You need a glass of water?** "

Ironic, considering that his veins were literally fire at that time.

Vanity rolled her eyes, and ran off again. As that happened, Wrath catapulted himself through the nearest window, slaying the slave traders that tried hiding there.

* * *

Not long after, the duo had made their way into the center of the city- a large, dome shaped building. The copper on the roof was brilliantly polished, the stars reflecting off of it. Wrath and Vanity made their way into the interior of the building- where the merchants had, in the past, made their cases about new laws about who could sell who. Not anymore.

"Why are we here, Wrath?" Vanity asked, still maintaining that cold indifference.

" **Ugh... could you be a little _more_ apathetic?** " Wrath asked, actually becoming annoyed. " **Honestly, you need, like... a week on a tropical island, or a nice dinner, or... I dunno, a man?** "

"Charming," Vanity responded. "Although, I didn't expect you to be talking about my personality for most of this mission."

" **What, you expected me to talk about your appearance? Well, you are named Vanity, I guess,** " Wrath shrugged. " **Uh... you're gorgeous, but that was to be a given, considering your name. So I didn't say anything."**

"Is it your wish in life to make everyone pissed?" Vanity scowled, replacing apathy with hostility.

" **My gift to the world, darling,** " Wrath said, suddenly dropping to his knees. Vanity at first reached out towards him, wondering if he had been injured. Instead, she felt an incredible increase in temperature.

" **We're located at the center of town. I can sense them- the slave traders that is- and take them out from here.** "

"How?"

Wrath grinned, raising his right arm skyward, palm open. As he did, jets of flame exploded out, aimed towards the windows of the building. The glass shattered, and the flames glinted off of the copper dome... right before the flame split into much smaller jets, and again, and again- until there were hundreds of lines of fire, no thicker than a small cord.

The flames redirected, and suddenly, hundreds of slave traders found that they were on fire, simultaneously.

Not soon after, the entire city went quiet. As did Wrath, as he fell limp to the ground.

* * *

"Wrath!"

Tatsumi's eyes shot open. He began to lean up, before realizing he didn't have the strength for even that.

"Dammit, I overexerted myself again..." Tatsumi sighed, glancing up at Vanity. "Could you help me up, please?"

Vanity extended her hand, and Tatsumi was pulled up. He teetered on his feet for a moment, before regaining his balance. "Thanks, Vanity."

"Am I to assume that this mission is over?" Vanity asked. Tatsumi nodded.

"Now, before I go down to the records department, what's your story?"

"Me?" Vanity questioned. "I... forgive me, but I lied earlier. I don't know anything about a 'Kitama', or even what you meant by 'creating my Teigu'. Just consider me a... enthusiastic fan of yours."

"Well..." Tatsumi rubbed the back of his head. "Had you not come when you did, I'd be dead. I must thank you."

"You're welcome," Vanity smiled, showing genuine compassion. "Now, go enjoy the fruits of your labor- the records department. Although I don't know why you need to go there-"

"Personal business!" Tatsumi snapped, surprising Vanity. "Sorry, it's just... not something I want to talk about."

"...So be it," Vanity frowned. "I must leave you, but for now... be happy at your achievements. I'll inform the slaves of their freedom."

"Yeah..." Tatsumi sighed. "Are we going to meet again?"

"I believe it is a likely possibly," Vanity responded. "But I don't see it happening soon."

"Alright... tell Kitama I say hi... oh wait... you don't know him. Ah well," Tatsumi sighed. "See ya."

"Good luck, Wrath," Vanity said, leaping out a broken window, her hair fluttering in the breeze.

Then she was gone.

Tatsumi turned around, hearing the slaves rejoice at their freedom outside.

He walked down the stairs, and made his way into the records department. When he left, he carried four files- and torched the rest, along with the building itself.

* * *

"Tatsumi!"

Tatsumi had arrived home, and Sayo and Ieyasu were there to greet him immediately, as was Akame and the rest of Night Raid.

"How was the mission, you country bumpkin?" Mine asked, leaning against a nearby wall. "Did you have fun going close to home?"

Tatsumi ignored them, instead choosing to walk directly towards Akame, before halting right in front of her.

"We need to talk."

Akame's eyes narrowed. "Alright."

"Tatsumi! I'm talking to you!" Mine shouted. "Are you going to respond to your superior?"

Mine faltered under the look Tatsumi gave. "Superior?" He said calmly. "Don't make me laugh." The rest of Night Raid was shocked at his behavior.

"Tatsumi...?" Leone asked. "Did the... mission go fine?"

"Oh, yeah. It did," Tatsumi responded. "But that's not why I'm angry. We'll discuss details shortly, Boss."

"Alright," Najenda sighed. "Hurry up though."

Akame led Tatsumi through the halls of Night Raid, all the way to her personal quarters- a place Tatsumi had never been. As expected, there were little to no decorations. The only difference between an empty Night Raid room and Akame's room was a small mirror and a picture frame that was turned down, so the picture couldn't be seen.

"Tatsumi."

"Yeah?"

"You're in pain, aren't you?" Akame asked. "I know that look. I've seen it before."

"I am, but I'll work through it," Tatsumi sighed. "...You know I went to disable the slave trade in Drachenstadt, right?"

"Yes," Akame responded, sitting on her bed.

"There was a list of records there... lists of people who were sold off by some of the merchants- even the ones who didn't operate there," Tatsumi said. At that, Akame went rigid. "It listed the people that came through, where they were from... and every single master who had owned them at some point."

Akame's eyes glinted angrily. "And I assume you came across a file for someone you knew?"

"I found four files. 3 people I knew, 1 I didn't," Tatsumi said, sitting next to Akame. "The first 2 were my parents."

Akame breathed. "I assume by your anger that they are no longer alive?" Tatsumi left that unanswered. "And the two others?"

"...I said I didn't know 1 person in the files... but you do, Akame," Tatsumi said. At this, he dropped two files into her lap.

"Is this..." Akame began to shake.

"I don't care what you do with this," Tatsumi said. "I can burn it, if you want. But if you want to read it, and find out the previous owners..."

Akame remained silent.

"It was by mere chance that I stumbled upon this," Tatsumi said. "I was only looking for my parent's file when I stumbled upon those. I never knew that you were a slave, at one point. Or that you had a sibling."

Akame, once again, remained silent.

"She's in that picture frame, isn't she?" Tatsumi asked, pointing at the upside-down picture frame. "Can I see her? What Kurome looked like?"

Akame nodded slowly. Tatsumi reached out for the frame, before flipping it up.

The picture was dusty, as if it hadn't been looked at it years. There were three figures, but the third, taller figure's face was obscured by broken glass. In it, two young girls with black hair could be seen, smiling and laughing. Perhaps someone had just told a funny joke.

"Is she... dead?"

Akame shook her head. "At this point... I wish she was."

"...What does she do now?" Tatsumi asked, noticing Akame going rigid- devoid of emotion.

"She works for the empire. She's one of the top assassins they have," Akame responded. "Her Teigu is called Yatsufusa and it allows her to bring people to life as her slaves. Not one of Yatsufusa's previous owners ever regained sanity. None."

Tatsumi paused, trying to figure out what question he could ask about Kurome that wouldn't anger Akame. He couldn't find any, so he decided to travel down a different path. "The glass on the picture is broken over a third perso-"

"My father."

"Can you take the photo out of the frame to show me what he looked like?" Tatsumi asked.

"No."

"What was his nam-"

"It doesn't matter," Akame interrupted, annoyed. "Thank you for the files, but you should go report in with Najenda."

"But..." Tatsumi started, restraining himself. "Alright. Fine."

Tatsumi got up to leave. Akame looked like she wanted to say something- maybe apologize- but she remained silent.


End file.
